


The Devil in Me

by swinglifeaway



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 1 - Fandom, Devil May Cry 2 - Fandom, Devil May Cry 3 - Fandom, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action & Romance, Badass, Blood and Gore, DMC3, DMC4, DMC5, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Female Character, Plot, Possessive Dante (Devil May Cry), Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Top Dante (DmC), Tragic Romance, dmc1, dmc2, dmc3xreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinglifeaway/pseuds/swinglifeaway
Summary: A fanfiction about the reader and original DMC 3 Dante coming from the video game Devil May Cry. Including characters, Dante, Lady, and Trish.(Y/n) (L/n) is a simple girl that does her best each and every day, just to survive another day. With her past slowly creeping back to her and her blind son, Alfie, to take care of, she feels helpless and scared. She suffers through hardships along with her son, yet she still manages to pull herself back up and push forward.However, when she loses everything and she is only left with nothing, a mysterious man appears in front of her. A man that later takes her in at her lowest. She feels captivated in his icy blue eyes, feeling like she's being pulled in by his presence. Their relationship grew stronger and more affectionate, but she didn't understand this new feeling of love.Just as she thinks everything is starting to look up, someone in her past life comes back for her... and her son. Someone that (Y/n) feared the most. Someone that can take everything she worked so hard to build back up and burn it all to the ground.Her only hope was Dante... her beloved.*DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY CONTAINS SENSITIVE TOPICS*I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ITS CHARACTERS.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (DmC)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SENSITIVE TOPICS SUCH AS VIOLENCE, SEXUAL HARRASSMENT, ETC.

My feet, legs, arms, shoulders, everywhere- ached. As I hung my head low in despair and dragged my tired body home. Feeling absolutely defeated from life itself, I begin to feel a heavyweight resting on my shoulders and chest. I sighed out a long and exasperated breath as I felt hot tears form, tickling my eyes. I huffed and leaned on a lamppost rubbing my tears away furiously. 

"God... what am I gonna do now?" I silently whisper out loud to myself. 

After a brutal 14 hour shift at work, I was fired. Now, I'm greatly worried about how I'm going to be able to pay for my living expenses. I have no savings- I wasn't even able to save because everything is money, money, and more money. I looked down at my hand seeing my last paycheck as I desperately think of other places hiring. I bit my lip anxiously remembering how it was difficult enough to find a job in this town. I sighed once again and placed the paycheck in my pocket.

Immense stress began to boil inside me. A gust of wind hit the empty and dark streets, sending shivers down my spine as it blew all my hair out of my face. 

'I should really get home soon, it's getting late for me to be out' 

I think to myself and shifted my feet, walking home.

~~~

I fished in my front pocket for my apartment key sheepishly, my eyelids drooping.

"Hey, beautiful." A male voice behind me whispered in my ear. 

I yelped and jumped back hitting the wall behind me. My heart dropped as I realized who it was.

"You ready to pay me back now?" He disgustingly grinned at me, eyeing me from head to toe. His pink and red eyes stared at me with pure malice, I grew anxious. 

"A-Alex... no, I-" 

I stuttered, feeling fear rise in me. His grin dropped and in one swift movement, he grabbed my hands above my head and pinned me against the concert wall behind me. I squeaked, feeling my legs tremble below me. 

"It has been one month now and I have been very patient with you. Pay up now or I will really do something to you that you _won't_ like." He threatened me harshly. 

"Alex, please." I pleaded with fear painted all over my facial features.

"Ah ah ah, I promise you, you'll enjoy every second of it." He said, sending shivers down my back.

His tobacco breath hit my nostrils and his torn clothes reeked of alcohol and sweat, I couldn't tell which one smelled worse. He gripped my wrists harder, shooting pain throughout my body, I was already starting to feel the bruise. He grinned again and leaned towards my face, I tried to sink my head to the wall as much as I could as he chuckled. 

"You smell... so good." 

He leaned down and sniffed the crook of my neck. I took the opportunity to knee him in the balls and shove him away from me. He groaned in pain immediately falling to his knees, clutching his crotch.

"You bitch!" He hissed and I panicked grabbing my keys, quickly unlocking my door, and slamming it behind me as Alex roared in anger. 

"You fucking whore! You'll pay for that! You hear me?! I will-" 

He continued spitting threats and insults behind the other side of the door, pounding on it. I locked the door and backed up, standing there seeing the old door hinges rattle from every punch. My breath hitched.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hear another voice roar. 

"People are trying to sleep!" Another neighbor chimed in. I silently thanked them.

"Piss off!" Alex retorted back and huffed in anger. 

"Be ready next time love, because you won't be able to escape." He chuckled, kissing the door for me to hear. 

Once his footsteps echoed away from the hallway. I let out a heavy sigh of relief, trying to calm down my racing heart.

'He's getting more dangerous. I should really-'

"Mommy? Who's that?" My eyes widened as I noticed Alfie shakingly clutching his blanket from the dusty couch. 

"Alfie?" I ran to him, hugging his small figure to my chest. 

"No one baby. What are you doing awake?!" I asked, squeezing him then pulling away, gazing softly to his cloudy white eyes. 

"I wanted to sleep here to wait for you. You took a long time, mommy." He said sweetly, trying to find my hand. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

"Remember what I always tell you baby when mommy takes forever?" 

"Mommy will always come back for me." We said in unison. I smiled softly. 

"That's right baby. I will always come back. Always." I kissed his forehead again. He giggled, showing some of his missing teeth. 

My once overwhelming fear from earlier died quickly at the sight of Alfie's smiling. He is the only one that can calm me down in any moment of distress. I slowly picked him up. 

"Alfie, did you put on your jammies all by yourself?" I blinked in surprise. He giggled again, flaring his arms, proudly.

"Mayyyybeee." I laughed at his cuteness, feeling warmth bloom in my heart. 

"I'm very proud of you." I said.

"Now let's go to bed okay?" He nodded, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. 

"Mommy is gonna get ready for bed." I set him down on my bed as he was already sinking into the pillows, I smiled softly pulling the blankets over his small form. 

"Ma?" He said, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the bed. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"I love you." I patted his head, smiling warmly.

"I love you more." I said back seeing him drift into dreamland. I got up and quickly got ready for bed. 

Once I did, I returned and got under the covers pulling Alfie to my chest gently, careful not to wake him up. His soft breathing brushed against my chest as he curled into a ball. I looked down at the top of his head brushing his raven black hair. My eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

'What am I gonna do? I need to find a job tomorrow.' My head started to hurt, I sighed and rubbed my temple, feeling my heartbeat gently.

'I need money. I still have to pay the rent tomorrow. Then I have to talk with Alfie's babysitter, then I have to worry about Alex.' 

My mind kept wandering on the endless amount of things I had to do.

'Money... money... money...' 

With that thought, I slowly followed Alfie into dreamland where I was finally able to rest my exhausted mind and body.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have bills to pay too you know! You always ask for an extension! Either pay or move out!" 

The landlord howled at me. His old wrinkly eyes glared down at me in disgust as he shook his head in disapproval. I clasped my hands together and pleaded.

"I-I understand but this is all the money I have. I promise I will pay you the rest when I work again." 

He huffed snatching the envelope of money from my hands. As he pulled out the money and began counting it, a few neighbors passed by either drunk or high as they eyed me laughing. My face grew hot from the unwanted spotlight landing above me. Even though my apartment complex resides in the dead center of poverty in the whole city, I somehow was viewed as the poorest one in my building. Finally, he leaned towards my face being uncomfortably close, I took a few steps back.

"One week."

"But I can't pay-" I tried to protest. 

"One week." He said interrupted harshly, as he walked passed me but not before bumping into my shoulder. 

I lowered my head, as I felt the weight on my shoulders grow heavier and heavier by the second. I rubbed my sore shoulders from yesterday, turning my heel and heading back to my apartment. 

As I closed the door, I also remembered the argument I got into with Alfie's caretaker. On top of the rent bill, the babysitter bailed on me for not getting paid on time. I bit my lip harshly, growing more frustrated by the second. 

It started to feel like the universe had something against me for coming at me with so many issues served on a silver platter.

'Money... Money...Money ' My mind slowly started to torment me.

I raked my fingers through my hair taking deep breaths, closing my eyes attempting to calm myself down some.

"Mommy?" Alfie's voice lets out a deep sigh I didn't even know I held in.

"I'm here baby." I whispered out, sounding raspy.

"Ma, are you okay?" 

I lifted my head up to see him trying to follow my voice while staggering forward arms extended. I reached out for his tiny hand.

"I'm okay." 

I guided him to me. He puffed out his cheeks as he patted my shoulders and face. I smiled softly, stroking the hair out of his soft face. 

"Alfie, do you want to come on a walk with me today? Mommy needs to go out to do errands." His concerned expression brightened.

"Yes! Yay, I get to go with you today!" 

He jumped in joy. I chuckled again, gripping his small hand and standing back up. I couldn't leave with him anyways, there was no one to take care of him anymore while I was gone.

"Stay close to me and never let go of my hand okay?" 

"Okay!" He chirped, smiling gripped my hand.

I took a deep breath and left the apartment with the determination that Alfie gave me.

~~~

I walked around town desperate to find any "now hiring" signs out of the stores or anywhere at this point. How can such a big city have no stores hiring? I started to feel frustrated but still determined to find at least one of those glorious signs. A small feeling of anxiety grew quietly in me as minutes turned into hours. Next thing I realized, the sun was already setting above the buildings. I tried going into some stores asking and begging them to give me a job but to no avail. Being refused left and right, the feeling of giving up started to creep at the back of my mind. 

At one point, I debated packing the little things Alfie and I have and run away from town, but the money in my pocket reminded me I wouldn't have enough for transportation or anything for that matter. And realistically speaking, where would we go? Small pangs of fright would randomly strike me as I walked around the busy streets of Fortuna, about Alex, the week the landlord gave me, and who I am able to leave Alfie to at home if I ever find a job. Especially a caretaker that is skilled with taking care of children with disabilities. Alfie's blindness worried me greatly, he can't do much without an adult around or one to teach him to become independent. If I can't find one on time, I'll be forced to bring him with me to work.

My head thumped louder in stress with every thought and job denial passing. The day seemed to go so quickly yet nothing was accomplished. 

Money.

Money.

Money. 

'There has to be some.' 

My feet started to ache from walking so much but I ignored them and continued my search. 

"I'm hungry..." Alfie said silently to himself. 

I felt bad for dragging Alfie to every corner of town with me, but I had no choice. My eyes softened seeing him rub his stomach.

"Okay baby, I'll get you some snacks." 

I turned the corner still clutching his hand and spotted a convenient store. I headed in, picked out chips and a granola bar, buying them with the little change I had in my pocket, and walked out. 

"Here my love." 

I opened the chip bag and granola car and fed them to Alfie. He happily ate them and clapped his hands excitingly. 

"Cho yummy!" He said through mouthfuls of food. 

"Ah-ah, don't talk with your mouth full." 

"Choowyyy." I smiled at his cuteness and finished feeding him. 

"You good now?" I asked as he swallowed his last bite. 

"Yes! Thank you!" I kissed his head and stood up, grabbing his hand. 

"Wait, ma, did you eat too?" He asked, looking at my waist. I ruffled his hair as he giggled. 

"Of course! I'm full too!" I lied.

My stomach felt like it was eating itself from inside out, my stomach acid became more acidic. I wasn't surprised, I hadn't eaten in the past few days. All the leftover food I managed to have, I fed to Alfie. 

The temperature dropped this evening, I took off my jacket, having only a thin shirt on, and zipping up Alfie's small frame. My jacket made him look smaller than he already was. I shivered as the cold nibbled on my delicate skin pricking sharp goosebumps down my arms and legs. 

"Do you have a jacket on too?" He asked as I pulled the hood over his head. 

"Yes my love, I had two on." I lied once again.

He reached out, trying to find me by my voice, to double-check if I was wearing another one. I grabbed his tiny hands, rubbing them together and blowing hot air into them warming them up some.

"Don't worry about me okay? I'm strong." I said warmly, gripping his tiny hand moving forward into my neverending search. 

2 more hours later, I sighed heavily, carrying sleeping Alfie in my arms. I adjusted his weight under his legs wrapped around my stomach. He slurred a bit, sinking into my chest after letting out a long sigh of relief, gripping my neck tighter. He radiated some warmth to my body as it got colder into the night, still the air bit into my skin, starting to make me have a runny nose and eardrums stinging. 

I kissed Alfie's temple.

I started heading home, feeling defeated. Lamp posts illuminated my path down the streets and fewer and fewer people roamed around leaving the streets bareboned. Stores that were in the midst of closing down, the occasional headlights of passing cars and the silent humming of the outdoor lights filled my burning eardrums. The concert felt harder under my feet as my knees wanted to give out in exhaustion. With trembling arms and legs I carried Alfie and pushed my weight forward feeling as if the journey home would be endless.

'I should really get home before-' My thoughts were interrupted by a low growl heard in a dark alley a few steps ahead of me. I became immediately alarmed, taking a few steps back. The growl sounded too familiar. I hugged Alfie tighter towards my chest and a sudden rush of adrenaline snapped my tired eyelids open, rushing energy throughout my body. 

Once no more cars were passing the streets, I quickly ran to the opposite side of the road, not wanting to be anywhere near the growling noise. Once I was there, I nervously peeked to the dark alley seeing a giant, insect-like creature eating something- no, someone bloody on the floor. My breath hitched, taking steps back away from the view of the horrifying creature.

'Oh no! Nonononononono!' I began to freak out internally remembering exactly what that thing is and what it's capable of. I started hyperventilating, feeling my mind scream at me to run. I did just that, turning my heel and running the opposite direction, clinging on Alfie for dear life. 

"No! Please no!" I whisper-screamed through jagged breath, feeling with every inhale, the air piercing and squeezed my lungs. 

"Dessert already?" A raspy voice echoed down the streets behind me, sending tremors throughout my body. 

A hand grabbed my ankle, gripping it so tightly, my ankle felt like it was going to pop. I screamed in sheer pain falling to the cement, landing on my knee and hand, waking up Alfie. Throbbing waves of pain shot up and down my right ankle to my waist, I cried in agony feeling as if my ankle was going to be ripped off. I looked at Alfie in distress, he didn't know where to face, all his surroundings scared him. The claw released my bruised foot.

"That's all the fight in you? You're no fun." The creature said breathing heavily in excitement as his feet slapped the ground above his weight. With every step to me, the ground shook underneath me.

"Mommy?! Mommy?! What's happening ma?!" Alfies frantically cried out clinging onto me like a baby monkey.

"Alfie!" I cried out trying my best to stand up with my own weight and Alfie's on my chest. As soon as I stepped on my foot, I screeched.

"Ma?!" He started bawling. I sucked in the cold air and clenched my teeth to bear the pain.

"Little human has a tinier human? Haha! Dessert and an appetizer!" The creature laughed.

With everything in me, and through immense excruciating pain, I ran. Each step felt like knives being stabbed repeatedly in my whole leg. Each block felt like my leg was going to swell up and pop from pressure being to it, and probably burst with blood. My lungs stung and my throat dried. My ears and head pounded from the adrenaline coursing through my head and legs. Alfie cried his eyes out wetting my shirt, I knew since he couldn't see what was truly going on, the sounds must have scared him more than I was.

But I need to get away. 

I need to save Alfie! 

'Alfie, I will save you!' 

"Hahaha! Yes, run! Run! That only makes me hungrier." The creature's voice echoed throughout the streets. 

I quickly saw a corner I could turn to, I launched myself to another block and into a dark alley falling to the floor on my back. I winced feeling the ground tore my shirt and scratch my back. My breathing raspy and heavy, trying to muffle Alfies' cries into my shirt. 

"Where are you, my little apple pie?" The creature's voice purred, seeming to be close. 

Just in time, I spotted a giant dumpster, I quickly opened it, peeling Alfie away from me.

"Mommy! Don't leav-'' His voice broke in despair trying to claw his arms in front of him to find me. I muffled his cries for help with my hand, frightened the creature will be able to spot where we were.

"Baby... I need to leave you here. Mommy will be back." I whisper to him. 

"Mhhhh!" His dusty white eyes filled with tears as it flowed down his cheeks and down to my hand. He gripped my forearms desperately, silently begging me not to leave him. My heart broke. 

"Please, Alfie! Be quiet! Cover your ears! Remember, mommy will always come back for you." I said desperately, pulling away and closing the lid. My lip quivered, I shut my eyes tightly and reminded myself I have to protect him.

"Oh, how my belly growls!" The creature tormented and sang in a sadistic nursery rhyme. 

I snapped my eyes open, screaming mentally in the sheering pain shot throughout my body. I tried my best to ignore it as I limped around the corner of the alley. I felt hot liquid trickle down my back immediately soaking my torn shirt and my pants. 

'Give me a fucking break universe!' I mentally cursed. 

'Alright, (Y/n). Think!' I scanned my surroundings to find something to drag the creature away.

I noticed an empty bottle of beer on the floor, I weakly bent down to grab it using the wall as support. I peeked out of the alley down the empty streets and chucked the bottle down the street hitting a lamppost, causing the light to flicker some. The creature turned his head towards the direction, its eyes flashing red.

"Are you over there little human?" The creature laughed, its claws dragged behind him, and drools leaked onto the floor as he passed by. I covered my mouth trying to keep myself shut in the darkness to not alert it, sinking into the brick wall. 

"Or... are you over..." It purred, turning his back, locking eyes with me. I froze in shock.

"THERE!" It launched itself towards me, with its huge blood-stained claws aiming for me. I covered my head in terror.

'Nononono!' 

However, while I was waiting for impact, nothing came. Instead, the creature grunting in pain. I slowly lift my head up to see a red coat fill my vision and the strong smell of metal mixed with cologne. I blinked a few times looking up to see a man's back inches in front of me, in a long red coat with two guns strapped behind it and noted the silver hair. I reached just below his broad shoulders.

"That's no way to treat a lady. You have to take her out first before you eat her." The mysterious man said in a smug tone. 

I peeked over his arm to see he had a long sword deep into the creature's chest, terror in its eyes as it turned into dust. I stood there in complete shock.

"You alright babe?" The white-haired man turned around. 

Before I could speak, my body began to tremble violently, unable to control it, I fell forward onto him. 

"Woah, there! I got you." He caught me. 

I grunted, gripping tightly his huge forearms trying to balance myself. I slowly looked up at his concerned face under the dim light of the night. 

My chest and lungs felt like they were on fire. He furrowed his eyebrows, seeing me trying to contain my expression of agony. A huge wave of relief crashed into me as I eyed the man with immense gratitude. My breathing hitched as the adrenaline wore off my body and the pain in my body grew sharper as the seconds past. 

I clenched my jaw regaining my composure, lifting myself off the man. I limped towards the dumpster where I placed Alfie in gripping the wall as support. Taking one step on my horribly bruised ankle, I bit my tongue, feeling unable to stand the pain anymore. 

'How did I even run earlier?' 

A soft whimper escaped my lip, I covered my mouth looking down seeing my ankle dark purple all the way up to my shin. My eyes widened in surprise to see the horrid sight.

"You got roughed up pretty bad, let me help you." The man said slowly walking up to me, reaching a handout. 

The way he approached me so gently and how his piercing blue eyes flickered in concern upon observing my multiple injuries, I somehow felt a safe aura around him. Who is he?... Still, it was almost midnight and we're in a dark alley with only one barely functioning light shining upon us. I didn't know this man. I can never be too cautious, especially with everything that has been happening to me lately. Right now, I'm convinced the universe has it out for me.

He must have seen my contemplating face becoming lost in thought because he pulled his hand away and a soft smirk curved his lips. I stepped back a bit, a bit scared at his smirk but more importantly, the sudden heart leap I felt in my chest. Fear possibly?

"Alright babe, you sure you don't need any help?" I tried to see through the man's smug expression but failed. I slowly shook my head no cause if I spoke, I would wheeze.

"See you around." He turned his heel, my eyes followed his back hearing every jingle of his armor with every step he took. 

"Oh and-" He started looking back at me, his blue eyes seemed to faintly glow in response to the street light, along with his milky white hair.

"You shouldn't be out this late, be careful next time." With that, he flashed a quick cheeky smirk at me and turned the corner to head down the street. 

His heavy booted footsteps echoed away. I felt myself memorizing his red attire and character, taking a mental note of the mysterious man.

I coughed out loudly, feeling my chest ache in the amount of pressure I wheezed out. After my cough attack, I limped my way to the dumpster, lifting up the lid. Alfie was covering his ears, his soft face soaked in tears and snot. I smiled softly, ignoring my immeasurable pain from my legs, back and chest, I reached down to cup Alfie's cheek.

He jumped back, startled at the sudden touch.

"M-mommy?" His voice cracked, calling out for me.

"I'm here." I whispered. He jumped and hugged my neck, relieved I came back. I grabbed his side and pulled him out of the trash for him to cling onto me once more.

"I will always come back for you, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

I fluttered my eyes open, seeing my familiar dirty ceiling with a broken fan above me. I slowly pushed myself up from the bed, wincing at the familiar aches from my body, but somehow managing to sit up careful enough to not wake up Alfie. I smiled softly at the sight of him peacefully asleep. 

I let out a small sigh look down at my beaten and bruised body. My wrists were bruised from Alex, and my ankle was poorly wrapped with a couple of old t-shirts I had, from my toes to mid-calf it was stuck together with hair ties, and my back felt sore and took some time to stop bleeding, being unable to bandage it, I had just left it be hoping the scratches would scab. 

I raked my fingers through my greasy hair, recalling the night Alfie and I were attacked a few days ago. That man... he stayed lingering in my memory ever since then. 

'Who was he?'

The man's identity should be the last thing on my mind considering I still have to look for a job in this damn city. Yet, the only thing I can truly remember is his blue eyes and white hair. I couldn't make out much of his features under the dim street light. I still have yet to thank him properly. That is if I ever find him. However, I was pretty sure there was no one else in this city with snowy white hair like his. 

After everything awful had passed, I somehow managed to get Alfie and me home. The journey back home was excruciatingly painful, every step I took forward pushing my weight and the addition of Alfie's weight as well, felt like my ankle was being twisted all over again. 

With every day passing since the incident, I had been limping around the city with Alfie behind me to continue my job hunt. My ankle, unsurprisingly, has gotten worse and worse, not letting it rest since that day. I grew more anxious as the day passed realizing my ankle had been slowing me down to find a job. I huffed in frustration remembering the landlord will show up at my door any day now. 

With my thoughts switching back to possible places where they're hiring, I gently placed my weight on my foot, shooting throbs of pain.

'I have to continue my job hunt.' 

I used the support of the bed to limp my way towards the bathroom and shower. The cold water made my arms and legs prickle in sharp goosebumps, as my teeth clattered, I quickly bathed myself. Once out, I limped my way back to change, holding my breath when my body shot new waves of torment through me. After much struggle, I gently woke up Alfie to prepare him for the day as well. 

"Where are we going today mommy?"

"We are going job hunting again baby." I tried to say happily as I locked my apartment door.

I glanced down at Alfie to see him frown then yawn. I left really bad bringing him around, I know he gets tired of walking throughout the day too. But what choice did I have? I can't leave a child in the apartment alone.

I shut my eyes tightly.

'Please be good to me Fortuna.' 

~~~

I finished feeding Alfie with the last few cents I had on me. If I don't find a job soon, then this will be the last time he will eat until my next paycheck. 

Unless I start shoplifting again. I remembered the time when a friend of mine was shot when we were caught stealing from a store, we were so hungry that day and Alfie hadn't eaten in days. A picture of her lifeless bloody face crept in my thoughts, I shook my head. However, if that's what it takes to help Alfie eat at least once or twice a day, I'll return back my old habits. I furrowed my eyebrows in worry as he chewed happily. When he finished, I continued my search as my stomach was hissing for food.

~~~

I spotted a "now hiring" sign outside a pizza parlor. I took a deep breath limping inside. 

"Oh! Hello dear! What would you like today?" An older, taller looking woman, probably in her late 50s flashed me a big warm smile. Her short brown hair mixed with a few white strands was clipped back and faint wrinkles creased her on the corners of her eyes and cheeks.

"I'm not actually here to order. I saw the hiring sign outside and I'm wondering if the position is still available?" I asked gently. 

Alfie arms wrapped around my waist and sank his face in my stomach, clearly getting sleepy. I looked at the women still hopeful and stroked Alfie's hair. She paused for a moment once she saw Alfie, expression softening.

"Of course, it's still available. Would you like an application?" Her brown eyes filled with warmth. My eyes beamed. I wasn't offered an application at all in other places before. 

"Y-yes!" I nodded. 

"I'll be right back." She went to the back of the store. 

I limped my way to a booth, groaning from the aching throbs of my ankle as it relaxed, I sat Alfie down next to me. 

'Please please please...' 

Alfie yawned and rested his head on my arm. I glanced at him and kissed the top of his head for good luck. Before I knew it, he had fallen asleep leaning on me. I waited patiently for the woman to return, silently praying.

Once she returned, we began talking and introducing ourselves, like an interview. As I filled out the application and shared stories with her, I grew more optimistic, feeling a sense of warmth in the woman's aura. Even when I finished the application and returned it back to her, she only took a quick glance and continued our conversation. 

"Is he your son?" She asked, looking at Alfie sleeping on me.

"Yes, his name is Alfie. He's the love of my life." I smiled and positioned him on my lap, so he could sleep more comfortably. 

"He's so cute. I had a little boy myself actually, his name was Axel." She said sadly, trying to hide her sorrow with a smile. She didn't even have to finish the story, I knew in my heart what she meant by "had". 

"Ms. Barnes..." I started but she shook her head knowing what I was gonna say next.

"It's alright dear." She assured me and let out a small sigh.

"Well, how soon can you start?" I blinked... did I hear that correctly??

"Wha- I- a-as soon as possible!" I said eagerly. She let out a chuckle, nodding.

"Then I'll teach you the basics today." She stood up. I looked down at Alfie then back at her in concern. 

"Actually I-I would like to resolve one issue before anything." I said quietly. 

"I have no one to take care of Alfie while I'm gone, and I understand I shouldn't be asking so much because I finally got a job but I just- I can't leave him-" I added, speeding up at the end feeling nervous, fearing she will no longer want me if I bring Alfie with me at work. But before I got the question out she broke into a huge smile.

"-My dear, I have no issue with you bringing him here. In fact, I think he's quite cute to have around." I let out the breath I was holding in. 

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much, Ms. Barnes!" I felt so happy at the moment, relieved more than ever.

"Now, shall we start?" 

~~~

"Okay, I believe that is everything I can teach you. Simple enough?" 

"Yes, thank you again for the job opportunity, Ms. Barnes. Really, I was looking everywhere for one." I let out a pitiful chuckle, hiding my embarrassment. 

"I understand, this city is huge but oddly enough, not many opportunities to find a stable source of income." She nodded sympathetically, wiping the countertops. 

"My heart goes out to the ones that struggle every day. God knows I had my time as well." She said nonchalantly. Almost silently telling me, I know what it's like. I tilted my head at her a bit in question but she only smiled. 

"Forgive me, I'm just thinking out loud." I shook my head to say it was fine. 

"It was very slow today, is it normally like this?" I asked, changing the topic. She thought for a moment.

"Today is Wednesday, right? This place is usually slow on Tuesdays and Wednesdays." She responded and finished wiping down all the countertops. I glanced out the window seeing my reflection. I began to worry that night was arriving so quickly.

"Oh dear, it's late. You should be heading home." She turned back to me. I nodded. 

"A girl like you shouldn't wander out too late, you did well today. I'll see you tomorrow (L/n)." 

I smiled feeling a bit troubled, knowing I will have to walk the dark streets once more to go home. I went to the break room to see Alfie still asleep on the bench in the middle of the room, I softly grabbed him and pulled him towards my chest, carrying him. I went back to the front of the store to see Ms. Barnes counting the cash in the register. 

"Good night, Ms. Barnes." I started to head out but stopped.

"Hold on dear." She called out behind me, walking up to me. She placed three wrapped bandages on my hands. I looked at her in confusion.

"Take it easy, good night." She winked at me and went to the back of the store, cash in hand. 

I eyed her until she was gone with immense gratitude. I smiled gently looking at the bandages and placing them into my pocket. I started to head home, feeling like I won the lottery today. 

'A job and a nice boss for once? I'm so happy!' 

I smiled in triumph, feeling lucky as ever today. 

'I will be able to pay for the expenses of Alfie and me! The salary is not much, but something is always better than nothing. You gave me luck today Alfie.' 

I kissed his head as he slept in my arms. 

I shivered at the cold night again. Winter must be around the corner, the days were growing colder as well. I kept in the shadows of the streets seeing the occasional drunks or people walking past me. I finally sat at a bus station waiting for the bus to come, so I could finally go home and rest. 

I waited for half an hour, legs shivering and teeth clattered as the fall air bit me. I hugged Alfie closer to me, a bit surprised he hadn't woken up. 

'I guess he was really tired today.'

Just then, I saw a white tint in the corner of my eye. I glanced up and across the street I saw the familiar snowy hair of a tall man dressed in red, walking by. 

I wanted to run up to him and thank him properly like I was planning to do for days now since he was hard to find in the city but, for some reason, I could only stare at him. I blinked a couple of times to make sure he really was there. He stopped walking under a lamppost and sighed out a cloud of cold air, rubbing the back of his neck. From afar, I could only make out the side of his face, his sharp jaw and nose stood out to me. 

Finally coming to my senses, I pushed myself up and opened my mouth to call out for him but before I could, he stepped into an ice cream shop. I eyed him in curiosity as he went up to the register. The girl behind it blushed furiously and nervously took his order. I only saw the familiar straps on his long red coat and his shoulders seemed to shake in laughter at the blushing girl. I sat back down on the bus bench.

Then an older man came out from the back of the store and began pointing a finger at the white-haired man, seeming to scold him. The white-haired man placed his hands up pretending to surrender and laughed at whatever the owner of the shop was telling him. Finally, the owner shook his head and the cashier was covering her mouth holding back a giggle. Just then, the bus arrived for me, I was a bit sad it came sooner than I expected. I took a step in and sat in the back of the bus, looking out the window into the shop, waiting for some passengers to get off and some to get on.

The white-haired man looked out the window while the cashier was shuffling to get his order, the owner shaking his head at him. I flinched when his bright blue eyes landed on my (e/c) ones, my face started to feel hot in embarrassment when he waved at me. 

'Did he recognize me?'

Even if it was for a few seconds, from far away, he looked handsome. I nervously broke eye contact and the bus began to move towards our next destination.

'I'm such a creep!'

I felt my face burning up. Alfie slurred in my arms and fluttered his eyes open. His dusty white eyes looked dull and exhausted. I frowned a bit seeing grey clouds in his white eyes, reminding me that he doesn't have the ability to see. 

'If I could give you one of my eyes so you can see the beauty of the world again, I would Alfie.' My chest felt tight.

"My love! You're awake." I said, rubbing the back of his head. Alfie's relaxed in my arms, burying his face in my chest.

"You slept for a long time baby." I added, smiling softly down at him. He mumbled something in my clothes. I pulled his face out so I could hear him.

"What was that?"

"Mommy, I don't wanna go anywhere anymore." He whined. 

"Well baby, you don't need to walk around with me anymore. Because mommy found a job and she's going to be able to take you with me!" I announced proudly. Alfie smiled. 

"Really mama? Yay!" He shouted, clapping his hands together, gaining the attention of other exhausted passengers appearing like they all had a hard day's work, I shushed him for being too loud. 

"Now you'll always be with me. But, you have to remember to be a good boy, or else I'll lose the job okay?" Alfie nodded happily.

~~~

Arriving in the slums part of the city 40 minutes later, I felt my body was going to give out. Alfie wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and his legs on my waist, resting his head on my shoulder as we walked home.

Getting closer to my apartment complex, druggies and drunks littered the streets, some passing by me and some glaring me down. I always grew more nervous staying out at night in my area, gunshots were heard more often at night than the day. I hated living here, I had to be on guard 24/7. Sometimes, not even feeling safe in my own place. I sped up my pace when passing by people that gave me bad energy.

I fished out my keys out of my pocket running up the stairs to my apartment floor. I bumped into a man, he gave me a look of disgust.

"Sorry-" 

I tried to apologize but was interrupted as he blew out the smoke of his cigarette into my face. I aimed Alfie's away from the smoke while I coughed out my disgust. The nicotine smoke was mixed with alcohol, further making me disgusted. Alfie shuffled in my arms, confused about what was happening.

"Watch where you're walking bitch." He spat out angrily, showing his few black teeth, none white. 

I gagged in my mouth as he rolled his eyes and walked away. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

'Fucking asshole.' 

"What happened?" Alfie asked innocently. 

"Nothing baby, we're about to be home." I responded, placing his head back on my shoulder.

With keys in hand, I approached my apartment door, suddenly feeling a shiver of fear. I looked behind me to see a hooded man walking briskly towards me. I jammed the keys into the door and opened it quickly, hearing the man's footsteps run quickly towards me. I yelped, ripping Alfie off of me and threw him onto the floor where he landed on his bottom, startled. 

I screamed when I felt a hand grab my wrist and yank me backward. I grabbed the apartment door handle shutting it behind me to protect Alfie. 

"Let me g-mhhh!" 

I shouted but was thrown against the door and a cold hand covered my mouth. I looked at the man seeing it was what I was fearing the most these days, Alex. He grinned at me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you? What's happening? Ma!" Alfie's cries were heard from the other side of the door. 

"Mmmhh! Mmh!" 

'Alfie!!'

I tried to call Alfie but was muffled in Alex's hand. I tried to push him away but he pressed his body roughly against me, the door hinges could snap. I squirmed when his knee was placed between my legs and his chest pressed against mine.

I felt a thump on the door, Alfie must have tripped and hit his head on the door trying to find me. He started to cry that it hurt.

"Maaa!! Mama!!" He bawled out, frightened not knowing what's going on.

Alex leaned in my ear, I shut my eyes scared and tried to kick myself off of him but to no avail.

"Time's up." He whispered. I whimpered, petrified. He took his hand off my mouth, grabbing me by my hair.

"Alfie!" I cried out as Alex slammed my head against the wall to shut me up, my vision filled with stars, my head throbbing. I tried to scratch my way out of his deathly grip.

"Mommy!" I heard Alfie cry out before Alex dragged me down the hall away from the apartment by my hair. 

"I'll do you the favor of leaving the child alone, but you will pay me back sweetheart." Alex said laughing sinisterly. 

I began to fear for my life as he pulled me away from the apartment complex and Alfie's cries of fear became more distant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DEPICTIONS OF RAPE*

"Please Alex! Let go of me!" My voice trembled in fear as I cried out. 

"Shut up!" Alex flung me to the ground where I landed on the dirty wooden floor of his apartment. I groaned in pain feeling my ankle and head throb from the impact.

I slowly looked up at Alex, grinning sickeningly down at me. My breath hitched in fear as I watched him lock the door behind me.

'No! I have to get away!'

"Now nothing will interrupt us." He chuckled darkly and started to unzip his hoodie. My body trembled violently in panic. 

"Get up." He said. I sat on the floor still. 

"I said. Get the fuck up!" He said grabbing my hair again and lifting me up to my feet. I huffed.

"Please... I will pay you back every cent I owe you but please, let me go..." I whimpered, feeling his grip tighten. He leaned closer to my face, inches away from me.

"Damn right you will pay me. But you'll pay me now, in full." He threatened. 

"Alex-ah!" 

I yelped when he bent down and sniffed my neck, inhaling my scent. I looked around the room to find something, anything to use as a weapon to escape. I revolted mentally, feeling him starting to lick my neck. Seeing that his apartment had the same layout as mine, I had an idea where the kitchen was. I started to devise a plan in my head. 

"Alex..." I said more gently holding in my vomit when he trailed my neck up and down in his spit. 

"I-If we're going to do this..." I tried to say in a sensual tone and fake moaned to sound more convincing. He stopped and looked at me, grinning.

"Are you finally giving in?" He whispered his lips on my cheek and kissed me. 

I tried to hold back the urge to scrunch my nose in disgust, smelling the same tobacco smell in his breath. I forced a fake smile back at him, leaning in his ear and whispered.

"How about you bend me over there on the countertops?" I grinned, pulling back and gestured towards the kitchen.

"That's how I like you, sweetheart. Ready for me." He gripped my waist and led me to the kitchen. 

The kitchen had the same exact layout as mine. The first thing I noticed was a mountain of dirty dishes in the sink along with utensils. 

"Alex..." I fake purred and around my arms around his neck. He grinned pulling my hips towards him.

"How about I take the lead? I mean, I kept you waiting this long." I faked an innocent voice and walked backward into the sink, bringing him with me. I lifted myself on the counter right next to it.

"I'm yours sweetheart." He purred back. I pulled his head towards my neck, as I looked at the sink. I gently and quietly reached over and grabbed a dirty knife from the sink, hiding it behind my back.

"Alex...? One thing before I start." I pulled him back, he smirked up at me, drooling.

"Hm?" His eyes were half-lidded. I leaned in his face, smirking.

"Fuck you." 

I kicked him away, sending him backwards, hitting the other kitchen counters. In one swift movement, I grabbed his neck and stabbed his shoulder. He screamed in pain and flashed my eyes of venom. Before he could fight back, I quickly pinned his wrist to the counter and stabbed through his hand into the counter, trapping him. He hollered in pain as blood spewed from his shoulder and hand, landing on me. 

"You fucking bitch!!!" 

I took the moment to run out of the apartment leaving him wailing in pain to my apartment. I huffed, feeling my breath becoming hitch as I ran out of his apartment complex, heading for my own. I felt my heart pump violently in my legs and temples as I ran and ran. 

"Alfie!" I shouted slamming the door open to see him on the floor, curled into a ball, crying softly. 

"Alfie!" I locked the door behind me pulling his small frame into my arms. 

"Mommy!"

"Alfie..." I hugged him tightly, picking him up and running to the bedroom.

'No time! I have to get out of here!' 

I placed Alfie on the bed as I grabbed a huge duffle bag from under the bed that kept for possible emergencies. 

"Mommy... what's happening?" He asked, still crying softly.

I anxiously grabbed all Alfie's and I clothing and other essential items we might need in a hurry. 

"Baby... we're going away. Okay? We need to get away." I explained through huffs. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few food bars, waters, and a knife we had left, running back to the bedroom. 

"Away?" 

"Yes, baby." Alfie fell quiet, hearing the rush in my voice he started to feel uneasy 

I picked up Alfie and placed him on the ground before ripping off all the blankets on the bed, stuffing them into the duffle bag as much as I could. I zipped up the warmest hoodie I owned and grabbed Alfie's heaviest coat from under the bed and zipped him up over the jacket he already had on. I scooped him up and ran out of the complex. 

'Fuck this! We can't stay here!'

I ran and ran until I hit the same bus stop I came from earlier. As if just in time, the bus pulled up again. I jumped inside, gasping for air once I sat back down. Setting the duffle bag next to my feet and placed Alfie in the seat next to me. I huffed, feeling my throat dry out and chest burn in adrenaline. 

"Oh god..." I wheezed out, placing my head in my hands, covering my face. 

I tried to calm myself down and stop my body shake, feeling the growing bump on my head.

'Calmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdown.' Tears threaten to emerge my eyes.

So many thoughts ran past my mind. I just stabbed a man. A man can be much more dangerous than he seems. 

'Why oh why did I borrow money from him? 

How could I be so stupid? 

I knew the danger I was getting into yet I decided to risk Alfie and I's life for a week's worth of food in our fridge. But what was that all worth now? Alfie and I are now back on the streets like before. This wasn't supposed to happen!'

I felt the familiar weight over my chest and shoulders once more, coming back heavier than before.

'How could my world just fall apart in the matter of a few days!?'

I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip until I tasted blood, sniffling back tears.

I felt so defeated.

"...mommy?" Alfie's voice broke my trail of thought. I sniffled and wiped away my tears. 

"Yes, my love?" I tried my best to hide the distress in my voice but to no avail.

"I love you, mom." I felt my tears rising up again as I hugged him tightly.

"I love you more." I whispered out, sniffing.

~~~

The bus stopped at the same location as earlier, I stepped out with the duffle bag on one shoulder and Alfie's hand with my free hand. I didn't know where we were gonna go. Unconsciously, I walked down the streets, not caring about the pain of my ankle with every step I took anymore, my chest became the new source of pain. Cars swooshed by and few people passed me in the night atmosphere. I looked around for a place to crash for the night, somewhere safe. 

I found myself walking back to the pizza parlor, looking inside to it completely dark inside the windows. A small part of me was ready to swallow all my pride and ask Ms. Barnes for help just for the night. But I supposed I already asked so much from her, I shouldn't even think about asking her for assistance. I shook my head and walked down for a few more blocks.

I haven't felt this alone for a long time. I felt as if everything had something against me. No one had my back, it was just me and Alfie. 

Why me? How can life be so cruel?

I spotted a dark alley filled with trash. I walked in at the end to see a dumpster. I let go of Alfies' hand, setting the bag to the floor and slipped myself in between the dumpster and the concrete wall, pushing it forward. I grunted as the dumpster squeaked forward leaving enough space, then stepping out and guiding Alfie and grabbing the bag behind the dumpster. I walked out and grabbed trash bins and trash bags to create a pile on each side of the dumpster, creating a wall of trash on one side and a concrete wall on the other side for Alfie and I. Unsurprisingly, the trash smell was horrid but I ignored it. 

"I'm sorry my love, but we're going to have to spend the night here." I sincerely apologize to Alfie, doing my best. Alfie shook his head and yawned.

I shuffled in the bag, pulled out a blanket, and placed Alfie on my lap so he didn't have to touch the dirty floor. The chilly floor made the back of my legs and butt prick goosebumps all over my body, as I wrapped the blanket around us. He curled himself, sinking into my chest, slowly dozing off, as I brushed his hair with my fingers.

Once he was asleep, the tears I was trying so hard to fight back, streamed down my face like waterfalls. I softly bawled in despair until I fell asleep.

I felt so tired...

_So exhausted._


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of voices and footsteps passing by me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the back of the dumpster with some offensive graffiti tattooed on it, it took me a moment to remember where I was. The air felt cold against my cheeks from dried out tears. I groaned feeling my legs asleep and looked down at Alfie, calmly listening to my heartbeat while looking dull.

"Oh, my love you were awake." I said and brushed his hair. Alfie remained quiet.

"Did you sleep well?" Alfie didn't respond and only buried his head into my chest. I arched my eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong baby?" He simply shook his head, signaling he didn't want to talk. I frowned. 

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else to say. 

"I'm so sorry." I hugged him. He lifted his head up.

"Mommy, why do you always do that?" 

"Do what?"

"Why do you always cry at night?" I stayed silent for a moment, not expecting him to ask me that. 

"At night?" 

"Yes." He rested and positioned his ear on my chest to hear my heartbeat.

"At night time, you cry a lot." I was completely confused at this point, not recalling a night where I cried except for last night. Do I cry in my sleep?

"You're always so sad mommy." He said.

"Baby..." I fought the urge from tearing back up. With so many things happening these days, I've become more emotional and feel my emotions becoming unstable.

"I'm strong." I reminded him, Alfie sighed.

"Everyone gets sad." He mumbled. I pressed my lips together, not knowing what else to say.

"Even Superheros." He compared. I sighed, my chest feeling tight.

I gently helped him stand up as I packed the blanket back to the duffle bag, pushing the trash bags out of the way. 

"Come on baby, I have to get to work." I said, grabbing his hand, leading him out of the space. 

~~~

During my shift, my mind was drifting in and out of reality. My thoughts swallowed me, replaying everything that has been happening to me this past week. Each thought felt like bugs crawling on my neck and back, giving me extreme uneasiness. I felt lost. Just as I thought I was taking steps forward, life suddenly pushes me back 10 steps back to square one. My heart aches trying to think of my next move to get Alfie and me out of the streets.

I felt so little.

My head hung low in misery trying to push through my duties and trying to focus on customers' orders. Shockingly, I was lucky not to mess up any order today besides my mind floating away from consciousness. Ms. Barnes noticed me quiet and often asked me if I was okay, to which I forced a smile and nodded. 

I had an idea of asking Ms. Barnes for help but decided not to dry out her kindness and try to think of something else.

The phone rang making me jump.

"Pizza Palace, may I take your order?" I said for the hundredth time, as I answered.

"Hey, I'll have two large pepperoni pizzas." A male voice called out of the phone.

"Two large pepperonis, will that be all?"

"Yeah, and none of those green demons on my pizza."

"Uh, I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"No olives." He said seriously. 

"There's no olives on pepperoni pizza." I responded.

"Thank. You!" He shouted, startling me a bit.

"Someone finally respects pepperoni!" He said, sounding a bit distant from the phone, probably talking to somebody else in the room. Another voice responded but sounded muffled.

"Name for the order?" I asked.

"Dante." 

"Alright Dante, for pickup or delivery?"

"Delivery." 

"What's the address?" 

"I'm a regular, Barnes should have my address already. Oh and put it on my tab." With that, he ended the call.

I placed the phone back on its holder and went to the kitchen to tell Ms. Barnes the order where she was preparing pizzas.

"Ms. Barnes?" She looked up, flashing me a smile as she massaged the pizza dough on a powdery surface. 

"Order for Dante, two large pepperonis." Her smile fell as she looked back down at the dough.

"Let me guess, put it on his tab, correct?" I nodded, she let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"That man never pays. He owes me a lot of Pizzas." She added, shaking her head and slammed the dough.

"Well, unfortunately, my boys couldn't come to work today and Jessie is sick. That's why it's only been you and I for today. Are you comfortable delivering this order? I know it's still your first day." She asked me. 

"Sure, I can do that." I agreed, her smile returned.

"Go ahead and close up. I'll let you know when the pizzas are ready." I nodded and walked back to the front.

I glanced at the clock in the lobby, seeing it was 11 PM. I froze, realizing how late it was. The day passed so quickly I didn't even notice the sun setting, time really flies when you're deep in your thoughts. I turned off the open sign, placing all the chairs on the table and locking the entrance door.

I glanced at my reflection through the glass, seeing my frame looking pale and sick. My eye bags were heavy and still pink. I looked horrible. I looked down, not wanting to see myself anymore. I placed a hand over my forehead feeling hot. 

'Great, the last thing I needed was to start feeling ill.' 

I let out a long sigh and massaged the back of my sore neck.

I found myself remembering everything in my past I was trying too hard to escape and forget about. So much so that I noticed I've been losing myself in the process. I didn't know how to explain it other than utter devastation. 

I just feel like the only thing I could do through all my hardships and to push life back regardless of how it's treating you. But... I started to feel like I forgot something. 

_Something important._

From my past. As much as I tried to shrug it off, I felt like there is something I left years ago that I need to get back. As I continue to dig into my memories, I remembered... him. I shivered. The man that was the reason for my suffering growing up. I huffed in a sudden rage, placing a hand on my chest in an attempt to calm myself down.

'Breathe (Y/n).' 

I turned my heel and wetted a rag in the sink to start cleaning the counters.

"(Y/n)! Order's ready!" Ms. Barnes called out from the kitchen. 

'Already?' I thought and glanced at the clock to see 45 minutes had already passed. I blinked in surprise.

'Damn I really need to pull my head outta my ass for 5 minutes.' I scolded myself for getting lost in thought again and sighed. I could've been cleaning the front instead of being in the clouds. I sighed, a bit frustrated, and headed to the kitchen.

Ms. Barnes already had the pizzas inboxes.

"Exiting the store, you take a left and keep going down for 2 blocks then take a right for 3 more blocks and you'll see a store called Devil May Cry at the end. But here's the address if you get lost." She said and handed me a sticky note. 

"Don't worry, I'll watch Alfie while you're gone." She added reassuringly, smiling warmly at me and packed huge pizza boxes in a red bag. I smiled back. 

"Thank you." I said grabbing the pizzas.

"Oh and, please tell Dante to start paying his orders or I'll stop delivering until he does." She said, sighing. I nodded and turned my heel.

"Maybe I'm too lenient." Ms. Barnes said to herself as I walked out of the store.

The pizzas felt warm under my shoulder as I walked down the street. The smell of the pizzas only made my stomach growl. I still have yet to eat a decent meal. Luckily, Ms. Barnes offered Alfie and me some pizza for lunch, that pizza tasted like a five-star meal since I hadn't eaten days prior. Remembering the savory taste of it and the smell of the one I had in my bag, made my mouth drool. I swallowed the spit and took a right.

Some shops were starting to close and cage their shops to keep them safe overnight. I noticed that many, if not most of the shop owners lived upstairs, right above their work. It made me a bit jealous, I would've loved to own a shop and live right above it. It looked so convenient. 

When you're living or lived on the streets, you seem to notice the little things people have and you can't help but feel a bit envious. 

'If only I could switch my life around in a snap. I would've wished for much better things for Alfie.' 

I started to look for the shop Devil May Cry, soon spotting it in huge blinking red letters at the end of the street. I huffed out a cloud of cold air, walked up the few steps and knocked on the huge double doors. 

"Pizza Delivery!" I heard muffled voices inside then heavy footsteps walking to the door. 

"Woo! About time!" The door swung open revealing a certain white-haired man I had encountered a few times before. My eyes widened in surprise seeing his sharp blue eyes stare down at me, grinning. 

"Hey... you're that girl." He said leaning towards my face, observing me more closely. I felt my face heat up realizing how right I was before, he was handsome. Devilishly handsome. 

"D-delivery for Dante?" I said, mentally slapping myself for stuttering, quickly taking the pizza boxes out the bag. 

I then noticed he was only wearing brown army pants, with matching boots and only an amulet resting on his bare, toned chest and abs. I felt suddenly embarrassed. 

"That'd be me." He flashed me a smile. I held my breath in seeing how gorgeous he was when he did. He took the pizza, opening one, and turning back at me.

"Great no green demons, thanks babe." He smirked at me, handing the pizzas to a drop-dead beautiful woman with long blond hair. 

She wore black leather pants, with sharp heeled boots, a corset shirt with the lighting symbol on her chest, her eyes were the same color as Dantes, and her lips cherry red. She rolled her eyes at Dante taking the pizzas to a desk in the back of the shop. There was another gorgeous woman with short black hair and multicolored eyes, a white crop top button shirt, dark purple shorts with straps on her hip filled with ammo, red boots reaching under her knees, and more straps on her thigh and chest.

I slapped myself mentally back to reality and dropped myself back to earth from Cloud 9.

"Dante?" I questioned, gripping the bag in my hands, feeling my face cool down as I finally got the courage to speak to him properly. I looked up at the tall man. He grinned.

"Now that you finally got my name, you're not gonna stalk me anymore?" He teased, chuckling. His laughter rang in my ears. Once again, my cheeks burned up.

"I just wanted to say thank you for... saving me at that time." I ignored my cheeks and his comment, trying to sound genuine.

"Anytime babe." He smirked as if it was nothing. 

I looked into his eyes, wanting to say something else but it wouldn't come out. Something in his eyes pulled me in. I felt like he could hypnotize me in his shining sky blue eyes, my heart leaped like before. As he stared back at me, I felt like he could see through me. I realized I was staring at him for a little too long.

"Uh, babe?" He arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"A-ah..." I breathed out, looking away awkwardly, feeling my ears burn as well.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." I added. Dante fell quiet only adding to my uneasiness. 

"Well, enjoy your pizza!" I turned around, unbearing the silence, and walked down the steps. 

"Wait a minute." I flinched as he called out behind me, I turned back at him.

"Your name babe?" He asked. 

"(Y/n)." I responded slowly. 

"(Y/n)? Pretty name. See you around (Y/n)." He winked playfully at me and closed the door behind him. 

My heart started to beat rapidly upon hearing him say my name. I felt like my chest ran a marathon and was doing leaps. My face felt fiery hot. I stood there for a moment, eyes wide before shaking my head.

'What the hell?' 

I placed a hand over my chest, confused about what I was feeling.

'What the hell was that?'

I glanced one last time at the closed door and walked back to the shop in a hurry. 

~~~

"Good night Ms. Barnes!" I smiled one last time at her, adjusting the duffle on my shoulder. 

"Good night my dear, thank you for helping me clean!" She smiled.

"No problem!" I said and left the store with Alfie. 

"Mommy? Are we going to sleep outside again?" He asked sadly.

I frowned and patted his head.

"Yes, baby." Alfie frowned too.

We walked to the same alley we had slept in before. I created the wall of trash like before and placed Alfie in the space with the bag. I leaped over the dumpster grabbing the blanket from the bag and wrapping us for the cold night once more. 

Soon after, I sang a small lullaby to Alfie as we both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and sleeping in the alley and going to work became routine. I started to feel more filthy and became a bit wary of how I smelled from sleeping next to the trash. I kept my hair back and tied up and changed into my last pair of clean clothes today. 

Still, throughout these days, my thoughts had been sinking me into dark rabbit holes mentally. I became tired mentally, feeling my emotions getting out of hand. My hair began to fall out a bit more than usual, my eyes felt heavier and my heart sunk. I tried to keep positive for Alfie but I know he can sense that I'm not okay but that I was doing my best. 

But, my best wasn't enough.

I walked out of the pizzeria, heading to my usual alley to spend the night. I stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the sky. Alfie gripped my hand and stayed quiet. The little glowing orbs that twinkled the night sky, gave me a sense of peace. I glanced up at the stars more often than usual, like I expected a change in the sky and I was going to miss it if I didn't check it. 

'Alfie... I'm trying to be strong for you.' I bit my lip and let my mind wander off.

All of a sudden, something growled behind me. I looked around and spotted two hideous skinned looking creatures, their bodies so thin that they looked like a meaty skeleton and they both swung two large scythes. I gasped, quickly lifting Alfie and running the opposite direction, the duffle bag hitting my butt. Alfie gripped on me tightly startled as well.

The creature's footsteps slammed on the ground, shaking the ground before me as they got closer. I started to panic sensing them closely behind. Another inhuman growl blew air on my back, I yelped.

'No! Not again! Not again!' I wheezed in and out, expanding my lungs to the max and drying out the back of my throat. 

"Mommy!" Alfie began crying and whimpering. 

A scythe suddenly slammed on the ground next to me, I screamed barely dodging it before it hit my foot. I peeked over my shoulder to see the creatures bloodthirsty eyes glow dark red as their sharp teeth oozed out a black liquid down their long sharp tongue. I let out a blood-curdling scream at the top of my lungs down the dimly lit streets as I cling onto Alfie for dear life. I had to get away!

That was until one of the creatures teleported in front of me through the ground in red dust. 

"Oof!" I bumped into it and fell back with great force, I fell back and landed on my butt. 

I looked up in terror to see the creature grinning and chuckling maniacally. My eyes widened feeling my lip quivering and my body shook violently. Alfie started bawling into my chest. I looked behind me to see the other creature chuckling darkly. I saw the malice in their eyes, every desire to rip me open to feast and ease their hunger. 

Dread overcame me being trapped between them and my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

"No..." 

Without thinking, I called out the only person that came to mind at that exact moment.

**_"DANTEEEEE!"_ **

I screeched at the top of my lungs that sent a tremor in my body, shutting my eyes tightly and squeezing Alfie. 

Nothing came.

I heard the painful groaning of the same creatures and gunshots. I was too scared to open them, hearing the creature howl. It grew quiet except for the sniffles of Alfie and I clutching onto each other.

Booted footsteps stopped in front of me.

"You called babe?" 

I gasped, looking up to see Dante grinning, gun in hand.

"Dan-" Before I could say anything, more inhuman growling echoed behind me. I froze in fear.

"Get out of here!" Dante said running past me, pulling out his long sword.

I looked behind me seeing way more of the same creatures, too many to count. I stood up, legs barely supporting me below me. I saw how Dante swung at the demonic creatures with grace and so much power, he sent him flying over buildings as they all disintegrated into sand.

"Woohoo! Hah!" He cheered and laughed as they stabbed through 4 of them in a row. 

'Thank you, Dante!'

I turned my heel to take my escape until...

"Gah!" 

I cried out feeling my chest, no- heart tightens, shooting unimaginable pain throughout my limps. I fell on the ground, dropping Alfie gasping heavily.

"Mommy!" Alfie said, patting the ground below him, trying to follow my voice to pinpoint me.

"Alf-.. guh... Ah ah- aHHH!" 

I screamed as if my heart was contorting inside of me causing cold sweats down my face. I huffed seeing my vision become cloudy with stars cornering me. A burning sensation flowed through my body from my chest, causing me to fall on my back. It felt stinging, burning, and stabbing all at once throughout my body but more powerfully in the center of my chest. 

I had never felt such agony before in my life.

"MOMMY!" Alfie patted my stomach and shook me.

Alfie then screamed in terror as I felt his touch was being ripped by me. I looked to see a creature had grabbed him by the neck as he choked and wheezed trying to kick his way out.

'ALFIE!' 

.

.

.

_I couldn't move._

Why couldn't I move?!?!

"Alfie..." 

I tried to scream but it came out as a whisper, as the stars in my vision threatened to close in. I watched him cry out my name over and over again, spit drooling out his mouth as he tried his best to fight back.

"Alfie... " I whispered again. 

'No! ALFIE!'

The creature was shot on its head as blood splattered everywhere, dropping Alfie to the ground as he wheezed out coughing out a bit of blood hoarsely.

"I told you to get out of here!" 

Dante's voice echoed in my head as did the growling and howling of the creatures. He grunted fighting back the creatures around me. I groaned softly feeling the burning pain grow sharper. I laid on the ground in great torment seeing Alfie in extreme distress and I wasn't able to move to help. I looked at Alfie weakly seeing him pat the ground once more to find me.

"Mommy!" He called out, but his voice sounded so distant and muffled.

I watched helplessly, huffing. I heard the sounds of Dante fighting and creatures grunt as my eyes slowly shut. 

My body felt like it was getting weaker and weaker as my body temperature increased rapidly. I slowly opened my eyes very slightly to see my arm in my field of vision. All the veins in my arm glowed slightly white with a tint of blue. Countless lines of tangled and webbed veins appearing like lightning bolts as it burned underneath my sensitive skin.

Everything felt as if I was dipped into a pot of boiling oil.

'What's happening to me?! Move (Y/n) damn it!' 

I fought to open my eyes again, seeing Alfie crawling around.

'Move!' 

I felt myself being lifted up from the ground, and my head is turned to see Dante talking to me. I couldn't make out his face but I knew it was him by the white blur.

'Dante... what is happening to me?' 

He spoke to me, but I was unable to comprehend what he said, sounding as if he was speaking to me in a cup muffling. A blur of somebody else came to vision, someone with black hair. 

My vision started to shift, distancing my surroundings as well as the sounds. Everything was so far away. Hot tears streamed down the corner of my eyes and down to my ears, feeling scared. 

I didn't want to die.

"Please..." I managed to force myself to say.

"My son..." I slowly closed my eyes and gave in my torment as I lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, my vision becoming blurry before it steadied itself. I felt a comforting and drowsy warmth surrounding me. I blinked a couple of times seeing a dimly lit ceiling with a fan hanging above me, not recognizing it as my apartment, I was confused. I grunted shifting my weight up only to be hit with intense soreness and exhaustion waving throughout my body, especially the heavyweight crushing in my chest. With much struggle, I carefully pushed myself up from the bed, trembling.

I glanced at surroundings seeing I was in a room completely unfamiliar to me. The soft bed I laid under a white cover, a closet next to the bed, a door to the corner of the room and one in front, two dark wooden nightstands beside the bed accompanied with white lamps, the walls a dusty light brown color but the floors with dark wooding underneath a colorful carpet adding a bit of life into the room, and finally a light brown dresser with a mirror between the doors in the room. I started to panic.

'Where am I?!' 

My head ringed as I recalled the events right before I fainted. My eyes widened looking at my arm to see it was normal, no glowing veins. I placed my hand on my forehead, feeling a bit stressed.

'What happened?'

I looked at myself under the covers to see I was still wearing my clothes I had passed out in, I sighed in relief pushing that scary thought away. I suddenly noticed my ankle, it was completely healed as if nothing happened to it. I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was true.

'How...? I had that bruise just yesterday!' I grew more confused.

'Wait... Alfie!' 

I remembered seeing him being choked by those creatures, instantly feeling dread. 

'Could he...? No!'

I kicked off the fluffy comforter off me and went to run out the door. However, I was stopped by my body completely giving up on me, my legs turned into jelly and made me fall on the floor in a thump. I laid on the ground completely still feeling my soreness bite into my muscles, letting out a long sigh feeling the ache fading away.

"Ow..."

The door suddenly opened. 

"She's awake!" A female voice said. I looked up to see the familiar black-haired women from when I had delivered the pizza. 

"Are you alright?" Although her expression remained fierce, her tone of voice was warm and welcoming. I nodded seeing her gorgeous blue and red eyes, slowly trying to lift myself off the ground, shutting my eyes tightly feeling my muscles ache. 

"Please, where's my son?" I said through whimpers.

"Careful." She said, offering a hand. I took it hearing some footsteps approach the door.

"You're kidding-" A male voice was summoned. 

My eyes shifted to Dante entering the room, I was relieved of seeing him.

"Woah! Sleeping beauty really is awake." He grinned.

"Dante..." The women helped me on my feet. 

"Dante, my son... is he?" I felt my eyes tickle in tears thinking about the worst possible scenario. He quickly shook his head.

"No no." He turned to the woman. 

"Lady, go get the kid." The male said softly. The women nodded and left the room. 

Once again, Dante had saved me. I stared at him with great admiration.

"You actually showed up." I thought out loud. Dante chuckled. 

"I was passing by but lucky for me, I heard a babe calling for me." I looked down at my feet, feeling my bit embarrassed. 

"Mommy?" Alfie said, surprising me. 

"Alfie?" I gasped, seeing the black-haired woman holding his hand, as she guided his direction towards me. 

"Mommy!" He burst out into a bawl once he heard my voice, unable to hold his sadness in anymore while he extended his arms forward.

"My love!" I fell on my knees, ignoring all my pain and hugged him, feeling my tears flow out as well.

"Thank god!- Thank god you're okay." I grabbed his face kissing his forehead and cheeks.

"My little boy." I sniffled, hugging him again.

"N-Never d-d-do that a-again maaaaa!!" He cried out through hics and tears. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for worrying you. Mommy will never do that again." I whimpered out, trying to contain my tears. 

"But I came back for you, didn't I?" I brushed his hair with my fingers. He nodded slowly.

"I will always come back for you my love." He clenched my shoulders with his little fist as I wiped his tears away. 

~~~

"Thank you, Lady." 

I smiled at the black-haired woman as she gave me a bottle of water to swallow some painkillers. She nodded and sat across me next to Dante. I swallowed the pills and gave some water to Alfie next to me. He drank and went back to cuddling me, refusing to let go. I rubbed the back of Alfies' head as he sunk into me more, relaxing into my touch.

"Listen I..." I started and looked up at Dante and Lady. 

"I cannot begin to thank you two for saving Alfie and I. Really." I genuinely feel immense gratitude towards them. My eyes softened as I pressed my lips together but then spoke up again before they had a chance.

"I thought we were gonna die." I thought out loud. 

"Like I said, anytime for you babe." Dante grinned at me, but I sensed warmth behind that smug face. I smiled softly.

"What were you doing out so late?" Lady asked.

"I was going home after work." It took a bit out of me to say the word 'home', thinking about the alley. I quickly looked down to hide my expression falling in sadness. 

"You didn't take my advice." Dante said tilting his head. I faked a chuckle nervously.

"I had to work. Every hour counts." I said.

"No hour is worth more than your life." Lady responded, her eyes softened. I felt a bit exposed in her statement, I weakly smiled.

"I do my best." I softly said, wanting to sound louder.

Lady was about to say something until the phone on the desk rang, interrupting her. She groaned, getting up and answering it.

"The kid didn't speak a word until you woke up." Dante said, returning to our conversation as Lady talked on the phone.

"Really?" He nodded.

"He refused to eat or anything really. He would lay next to you all the time. Until you know, when you woke up, I had finally gotten him away to give him some food." I looked down at Alfie.

'My poor baby. You must have suffered so much.' I kissed his head. 

"Thank you for taking care of him. He's the most precious thing I have." I squeezed him. 

Dante's eyes softened at the sight and smiled sweetly. I felt my cheeks hot up a bit at the sight of him smiling. He was still as breathtaking as I remember. I cleared my throat.

"How long was I out?" 

"Hmmm, about... four days? Yeah, four days." My eyes widened.

"F-four!?" I thought about Ms. Barnes and my work. 

'Oh god, I really hope I didn't lose my job.' I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. 

Just then Lady placed the phone back on its holder and walked up to us.

"I'll take my leave now."

Lady grabbed a black huge rocket launcher that was resting next to the couch and grabbed some pistols from the coffee table, strapping them on her holsters. I watched her in amazement and wondered how much all those weapons must weigh, as she held them all with ease. 

"Aw sweet a mission?" Dante asked standing up and grabbed his pistols from the table as well. I wondered why these people had so many weapons. 

"No, you stay here. I'm going." She headed for the door.

"But-!" She shut the door behind her before Dante could protest. 

He grumbled and placed his twin pistols back on the coffee table. I eyed him nervously, falling quiet.

"No use fighting with that woman." He commented, clicking his tongue, turning back at me.

"Anyways, you hungry babe?" 

As if on cue, my stomach growled and my face instantly grew turned a shade of red. Dante chuckled. 

"I'll see what I have." He walked to the kitchen.

I scolded my stomach for giving me up. I sighed and looked back on the table, seeing Dante's guns. I pulled Alfie off of me gently and laid him next to me gently, careful not to wake him up. I scooted closer to the edge of the couch to observe the guns more closely.

I had to admit, they were beautifully crafted. Both matching pistols had the same colored brown handles with gold lining but one was silver and the other black. I saw the reflection of the ceiling through the silver one and the light shining on the black one.

"Ebony... and Ivory..." I whispered to myself reading the engraved markings on them.

"Ebony and Ivory?" I repeated to myself. 

The name sounded more charming saying it out loud. I had the weird urge to hold one and run my finger on the detailed structure but quickly shook that thought away. What was I thinking? Holding the man's guns! 

'Stupid...' I facepalmed but peeked over the pistols again.

Dante placed two plates of food in front of me, breaking me from my thoughts. I jumped, hearing the glass plates hit the glass table. He chuckled again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I look down to see pizza slices steaming, my mouth watered.

"Heh, it was all I had." Dante said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you for the food." I smiled and softly woke up Alfie to feed him.

"I'll move these out of the way too." Dante grabbed the two pistols and placed them on his desk. 

I started to feed Alfie his slice as he chowed down happily. Dante returned to his seat and laid back. 

"Ebony and Ivory?" I asked he looked at me surprised.

"Those are my girls." His eyes lit up talking about his pistols.

As I fed Alfie and I ate later, Dante and I's conversation unexpectedly flowed out easily, as if we were already close before. He went on a rant about his pistols and his long sword Rebellion about how elegant they looked and how efficient they were in fighting. I listened to every word interested in what he had to say. To answer my question as to why he had so many weapons, I learned he was a demon hunter. 

"A hunter?" I repeated, amazed.

"Yep!" 

"That's dangerous!" I said, not thinking before I spoke. I mentally scolded myself for speaking up. He shrugged. 

"It's what pays the bills." I thought for a moment, recalling the time he did save me the second time, how well he fought. 

'He's strong.'

"By the way..." He started and suddenly looked at me seriously which took me back a bit, a complete switch to the carefree attitude earlier.

"What was that?" He asked. I tilted my head.

"What was what?" He arched an eyebrow.

"You know." He gestured to my arm.

"What was that?" He asked again.

I pressed my lips together not knowing how to answer either. I stared into his eyes, feeling desperate to know as well as if he could give me a proper response. He looked taken aback. 

Truth is, I was scared. 

No, frightened.

What if that happens to me again and Alfie dies because of me? It wasn't normal, that much I do know. I feared the worst. 

Was I sick?

I slowly looked down at my feet, hearing my inner thoughts fighting one another. Repeating his question in my head along with my own questions, my mind became a blur.

"I don't know." I weakly said, shaking my head.

Dante shuffled in his seat before something was placed in front of me. I glanced back up to see my duffle bag on the coffee table. With a gentle expression, he looked at the bag and to me. I felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Were you running away from home?" He asked, my heart dropped at the question. 

'Home? What home?' I fell quiet, somehow feeling ashamed.

"The room upstairs is now yours. You can stay if you like." He said calmly. My eyes widened. 

"W-what? N-no! It's okay Dante, I'm fine really!" I tried to protest.

He had already done so much for me for saving my life and Alfie's twice in a row! The last thing I wanted was to be a discomfort to him in his own home. Dante simply smiled warmly.

"Are we staying here?!" Alfie jolted into the conversation, startling me as he patted the seat in front of him, finding me. 

"Mommy! Please! I don't want to sleep outside anymore!" He pleaded and shook my thigh. Dante stared at me, I blushed. It was like the spotlight was on me.

"It's cold mama, please!" He tugged on my shirt. 

"Alfie! Have some manners!" I scolded him, knowing by now my face was a million shades of red. Alfie frowned, sniffling back a cry.

"I'm sorry I-" I turned back to Dante who looked amused but still eyed me with sympathy. The way he stared at me made me feel exposed for some reason like he can see through me. His energy felt like I was being pulled again, like last time. It was like he had me tied to him, but I didn't understand nor how he made me feel this way. I tried to shake the feeling away.

"I should get going." I pulled Alfie off of me.

"(Y/n)." 

My heart leaped once again hearing him say my name. 

'There it is again.' 

I sensed myself giving up slowly and burning all my little leftover pride from earlier. At this point, I should've thrown it away a long time ago. I sighed seeing Alfie's expression look sad and defeated. I realized how much I'm making Alfie suffer spending cold nights in that alley, he has been so strong for me all this time. I took a deep breath.

"Okay..." I said softly, glanced back at Dante. I nodded, taking his offer.

"Okay, we will stay." Dante smiled.

"Really mommy??" Alfie chirped.

"Yes, really baby." Alfie threw his arms in the air, happily.

"But, two things." I said. Dante tilted his head.

"I will pay rent and Alfie will be my responsibility. I don't want to be a bother." Dante let out a chuckle. 

"Whatever you say, babe." 

Dante erased all my uneasiness somehow in a matter of a few seconds. This man... there was something more to him, I grew more curious. I never expected this sort of kindness from anyone, but he seemed compassionate towards me, a complete stranger. Such sympathy was so unheard of in my world.

I wanted to learn more about him.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months had gone by, time flew quicker than I thought.. seconds turned into days and hours turned into weeks. Staying with Dante was the best decision I made, Alfie and I had a roof over our heads, a bed to sleep in at night, and food to eat for all three meals of the day.

During the time, I was able to finally buy Alfie and me food and more clothes on our backs. I was finally doing something for him, making me regain my strength again. I got to keep my job, luckily, thanks to Dante but now I work part-time. More times than usual, I'm cleaning or learning how to cook for Dante, all while taking care of Alfie in the shop. Dante refused to let me work so much, somehow convinced me to take it easier or else I would be ill again. I didn't understand how I would always give in, I had to admit, the man had his way with words. 

In the first weeks, I couldn't stop feeling awkward around Dante and thanking him for every little thing, but now that time has passed, Dante and I grew closer. Closer as in comfortable around each other, although, there are still some awkward moments. I'll be eternally grateful for Dante doing so much for me. I felt safe near him and warmth inside. We are great friends, but I feel like there's more to him that he's not telling me. I try not to pry but this strong curiosity bites me more often than I like to admit. But I often hid, like him, too scared to reveal my past or too much about me. Maybe we need to grow closer than I thought.

Only recently, I started trusting him enough to leave Alfie under his care. Considering the amount of times demons have tried attacking me and Dante saving me like a bodyguard every time. Creepy sometimes but I'm still here, which is all I need. 

Alfie grew fond of Dante. I often caught Dante helping Alfie walk around the room and made him feel the furniture around the first floor, giving Alfie a general idea of his surroundings, which has helped him immensely. Alfie is no longer making a fuss every time I had to leave him with Dante, which had made it easier going to work. 

"Christ, give me your strength." I whispered. 

I rubbed my eyes yawning, feeling my body slowly shutting down from all the work I had done. I worked all day but since I wasn't able to sleep at all last night, my body was completely drained.

I jangled my watch on my arm and checked the time; 12:45 am. 

'If it wasn't for Ms. Barnes asking me to clean the shop after it closed, I would've been in bed right now.' I sighed slowly and dragged my feet behind me up to the front door of Devil May Cry. 

I grunted trying to push the door but from the little energy my limbs contained, it didn't even flinch. I could barely lift my eyelids from the heavyweights of the long hours. I paused for a moment. Then, I facepalmed myself realizing I had the key to the door. 

'Wow, I'm tired.' 

I fished through my back pocket grabbing the shop key and unlocking the door. It was pitch black from the late hours of the night. I turned on the switch, blinking a few times, making sure my eyes were fine from the blinding lights. I looked down and closed the door, locking it behind me. I dragged my feet and looked at the couch. 

'Imma crash here tonight.' 

I yawned, closing my eyes and threw myself on the couch. 

Wait, no, it was too hard and warm to be the welcoming soft cushions that I remember vividly. I opened my eyes to see I was curling up on a toned chest making my cheeks heat up instantly. I looked up to see Dante grinning down at me with one lazy eye open, my eyes widened. 

"Welcome back beautiful." I yelped and stood up. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I'll go-wha!" 

He quickly grabbed my wrist and jerked me back, causing me to fall on top of him once more. My body fell on his chest with my legs resting between his separated legs and he rested his chin on top of my head, with arms wrapped around my small body. 

"You seem tense." 

Dante spoke in a husky voice, my heartbeat picked up rapidly, almost pounding in my ears. Somehow, his voice alone, made my body melt. I furrowed my eyebrows, stopping myself from upcoming fantasies I was starting to dream about, and the cologne he had only made it worse. 

In a flash, I was pushed on the couch. When I opened my eyes, I gasped realizing Dante was hovering over me, his body between my bent legs. He smirked. I flushed a million shades of red all the way to my ears and down my neck, covering my face. Dante's scent came closer and the coldness of the metal of his amulet gently touched my hand.

"Mind if I ease you down a bit?" He sleepily said, whispering in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. 

"Get off me!" I freaked and tried to kick myself free.

"Okay okay geez!" 

Dante gave in covering his manhood and peeling himself away from me. I exhaled sharply, shaking my head, and stood up as well. Dante chuckled. 

"Sorry, I can't help it." He leaned in and whispered again. 

"You're too cute." I jumped back, huffing out my cheeks, and glared at the amused man.

He chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up anyway?" I shouted hoping to get behind what had just happened and raked my hair back.

"Just came back from a job." 

He returned, taking gulps from his water bottle. I suddenly realized what he was wearing to see him with only red sweatpants, revealing his muscular top half, I averted my eyes, not wanting him to tease me more. 

"I-I'll be going now." I looked at the floor and walked to the stairs. 

"Night baby girl." 

He commented, chuckling again, his deep and husky laugh only made my heart skip a beat once more. I grabbed the handle of the stairs and quickly darted upstairs to my room.

Upon closing the door, I laid my back on it, trying to catch my breath. Alfie was already sleeping soundly on the bed, curled up into a ball of bliss and warmth. I sighed and dragged my feet to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. I started brushing my teeth. 

'Geez, Dante always teases me like that but I can never get used to it.' 

I thought, frowning and spitting out the hidden dirt in my teeth and foam in the sink and washed it flush down the drain. I shook my head, remembering all the times he teased me in the past few months. He does it to every girl, he's just a huge flirt, and I had to remind myself that. Thinking about it that way, it sends an unfamiliar pang to my heart.

'Besides..' 

I looked up in the mirror and saw my pink bags starting to form, and my tired eyes turning red from exhaustion. For some odd reason, my past keeps bothering me more these days, causing me to lose sleep. 

That feeling of forgetting something never left. I was really hoping it would. Remembering everything and who I am made me feel downhearted.

I touched my cheek softly and observed all my facial features. There's no way a guy like him would seriously like a girl like me. My frown only deepened and I looked down on the sink. 

'Nothing is special about me. He doesn't even know who I truly am.' I started slapping my face distracting myself from an endless stream of thoughts. 

'Pull yourself together (Y/n)!'' I nodded to myself and got ready for bed.

~~~

"Alright shithead!" 

Someone's voice boomed out of the blue and was followed by the front doors slamming open, hitting the wall behind it in a loud bang. Alfie and I yelped and instantly dropped the braille book I was teaching Alfie. Alfie reached out for my hand, completely frightened, I squeezed his hand to comfort him. I looked up to see what was happening.

"Where's my cash?" Lady boomed walking up to Dante.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next. Ever since I moved in, I've noticed that all these two do is bicker like brother and sister. It was comical at times to hear them throw petty insults at each other, but other times it grew tiring. However, I knew that they cared for each other.

"I don't have it, Lady, leave." Dante said coldly and took another bite of his pizza. 

Just as I predicted, they began to tease one another but I chose not to pay attention. I leaned over, grabbing the dropped book and placing it back on Alfie's lap.

"Try to study on your own okay baby? I'm going to the kitchen to grab you a juice box." I patted Alfie's head. 

"Okay, mommy." He simply said and dragged his fingertips across the bumps on the page. I stood up, walking to the kitchen when I was interrupted by Lady.

"(Y/n)! Tell him to pay me back! You're the only one that can get through him!" 

I slowly turned around and placed my hands on my hips. 

"The only one that can get through to him?" I repeated, holding back a laugh looking back at Lady. I shook my head.

"I have a better chance of getting through a brick wall than this hard head!" I grinned.

"Wha- hey!" 

Dante flashed me a quick glare at me, Lady held in a chuckle and I turned back around to the kitchen. I opened the fridge grabbing a juice box and returning. I walked past the two as their bickered restarted. I went back to Alfie, opening the juice box and handing it to him. I choked down a laugh when Alfie attempted to drink but the straw went up his nose. 

"Here my love." I put the straw up to his lips as he sipped. 

"Whatever. Next time I ask, you better have the money." Lady huffed, walking away. I lifted my head up. 

"Wait, Lady! Where are you going?" I asked, wanting her to stay to chat with her some. She looked back at me.

"Sorry (Y/n), I got a job. See you!" She said sweetly. 

"Okay, be careful then!" I added, she smiled and walked out. Feeling a bit sad she wasn't able to stay. 

"Finally, the she-devil is gone." Dante muttered. 

"Dante..." I stood up and walked up to him, arms crossed. He looked at me and groaned, knowing what I was about to say next.

"Great, she left but you stayed." He returned back to his pizza. I faked a hurt look, placing my hand on my chest.

"Hurt!" I huffed playfully then giggled.

"But seriously Dante, you have to save up." I said, knowing that Dante was in a lot of debt with Lady and with Ms. Barnes, and probably more people that I wasn't aware of yet.

"I can take more shifts at work and help you with something at least." I offered. 

Dante looked back at me, then suddenly grinned. He stood up, walking up to me, I took a few steps back, feeling intimidated by his height. Then froze when he leaned in, whispering in my ear. 

"Are you worried about me?" He purred. A faint dust of pink rose on my soft cheeks, and I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"No!" I protested and huffed, giving up.

"Seriously! You're something else." I turned my heel, mumbling as Dante chuckled behind me.

"Hey!" A cheery voice flowed in the store upon opening the front doors of the store. I stopped walking and saw Trish come in with a big smile. I instantly brightened. 

"Trish!" I chirped and walked up to her, arms stretched. 

"Hey, pretty girl." She chuckled and squeezed me, hugging me back. 

"Trish?! Where?" Alfie perked up. 

Trish's heels clicked under her as she walked up to Alfie, taking a seat next to him, I followed her. 

"How is my handsome prince doing?" 

Trish hugged him and Alfie giggled. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest as my smile curved upwards from the scene in front of me. 

"Mommy is teaching me braille so I can read! It's super hard though." 

Alfie cheered gesturing to book towards Trish by following her voice. Trish looked at the book, seeing the bumps and glanced at me. I shrugged. 

"It gives him something to do while I'm gone." 

I walked up and leaned on the couch across from them, leaning on it. Trish looked back at Alfie.

"You're smart Alfie, you'll learn quickly." She ruffled his hair, Alfie giggled.

Trish got up and went to Dante, starting to discuss jobs and potential missions for the future.

My eyes softened, looked at Alfie appearing focused as he tried to comprehend what he was reading. I felt relieved that Alfie was getting along with everyone. It was the closest thing to giving him a family I could ever give him. I hugged myself and seemed to trip over my thoughts. I really did like being here, this place felt warm and welcoming. I sighed in content, taking my seat next to Alfie again.

In this time being here, I became close with Lady and Trish, becoming practically best friends with them. They both adored Alfie the most though and Alfie loved them too. They take care of Alfie too, seeming to be excited every time I asked one of them too.

I'm really glad everyone here doesn't mind Alfie.

It's a huge reliever.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's this?" Alfie questioned, as he nervously patted Dante's coat laid out next to him, caressing the red leather with his small hands.

"Oh, Dante's coat baby." 

I walked up to him, wiping my hands on my thighs and grabbed his coat, surprised at how heavy it was. I hung it on the coat hanger next to the front door, pausing for a moment and spotted some dirt lining the arms and lower half of the jacket, making it lose its red pigment. 

"Dante! How did you get your coat so dirty?" 

"Kicking ass babe."

Dante simply shrugged, yawned stretched before leaning back on his chair, and placed his arms behind his head. I made a mental note to myself to clean it after I finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Ugh! Are you serious?" 

Lady huffed in frustration, stopping her pacing around the place and glared at the note she held in her hands, chewing on the end of her pen.

"Whatcha doing?" I questioned, glancing over her shoulder seeing she was adding up numbers. I blinked confused.

"Adding up our payments but, this one-" She pointed at a smaller amount compared to the rest at the bottom of the page. 

"Is ripping us off, because I remembered at this mission, took us a whole day to do. We had to kill off a whole hospital of demons!" 

I arched an eyebrow observing the rest of the large numbers then seeing a large amount being subtracted from the total. I pointed it out.

"What are these?" Lady sighed in defeat as I glanced at her.

"Property damage." She begrudgingly replied I couldn't help but giggle, shaking my head.

"We did the job, he should pay us in full." She added, chewing her pen again. 

"Lady, give it a rest." Trish walked out of the kitchen with a cookie in her hand. She smiled at me, waving at the cookie before taking a bite.

"(Y/n), these are really good. You're getting better." I smiled and thanked her.

"I smell cookies! I want one!" Alfie said. 

Trish pulled out another cookie behind hers and handed it to Alfie. He cheered and took a bite happily as crumbs fell down his chin and lap. Trish wiped it off for him and went back to her cookie. 

"Trish, can you double-check this for me?" 

Lady huffed again and went up to her. I giggled seeing both women start to pinpoint and remembered previous missions as Alfie studied braille. They then called out to Dante, who was peacefully resting with his eyes closed and his feet propped up on his desk and started discussing.

I passed them and headed for the kitchen to finish cleaning the kitchen. Spotting the mountains of dirty plates and dirty counters, I rolled up my sleeves and tied my hair back to start organizing. I smiled softly glancing over the recipe book Lady got me to get better at cooking, after the many attempts of blowing up the kitchen, I started to get the hang of it.

I wiped down the countertops and softly gigged to myself overhearing the conversation between the demon hunter debating about past missions. 

"Dante, you remember what he looked like?" Trish asked.

"I told you that job was from that old man with the glasses." Dante groggily said and yawned.

"The tall or short one?" 

"Uh, medium?" Dante questioned. 

"What do you mean 'medium'?" 

"Alright, was it the one with the blue or brown eyes?" Trish chimed in. 

"Well, he had hazel eyes?" 

"Oh my god." Lady sighed in frustration.

I rolled my eyes playfully knowing Dante was impossible to work with when tired. He did have a mission to do this morning which left him beat. Although, he has gone a whole day and wasn't as tired. Maybe he was just faking it to get Lady and Trish to leave him alone. 

I headed for the mountain of plates on the table and grabbed it.

"Ow!" I yelped, pulling my hand back from pricking it with a knife. I inspected it to see a blood drop trickle down my hand.

"You alright there?" Dante poked his head in. I turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He zoomed out of the doorframe. 

I flinched feeling my finger burn, looked back at my finger, sucking the blood off of it. I gasped seeing no prick mark or any sign of one on my finger as if nothing ever happened. I pinched it to see if blood would ooze out, but nothing came. The skin turned yellow from the pressure but no source of the prick.

"What the... hell..."

I whispered to myself, trying to shake the sense of confusion mixed with slight dread. I continued cleaning, distracting myself.

Once I was done, I headed back to where everyone was. 

"Lady, you want me to come with?" Trish turned to Lady. She shook her head. 

"I'll be fine." 

"You want me to take it out of your hands?" Dante grinned at her. 

"Get your own job." Dante chuckled, finding it amusing. 

"All you two do is bark at each other." I butted in. Trish nodded.

"Well, we wouldn't be if your boyfriend here can corporate for once!" Lady grinned at me. My eyes widened. She loved to tease me. 

"Boyfriend? Ohh~ I like the sound of that." Dante purred, smirking at me. 

"In your dreams." I grinned, crossing my arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"Wow, for once a girl in this city is saying no to Dante." Trish commented. My heart ached a bit from it, I placed a hand on my chest in confusion. Dante scoffed. 

"Oh please." 

I chuckled and went to sit next to Alfie to hide my blushing face.

"Mommy is that you?" Alfie asked and reached out to me. I smiled and cupping his hand and kissed it. 

"Yes baby, now how's it going with you? Did you learn the alphabet yet?" 

He nodded and flashed me a bright smile, starting to sing the ABCs. I felt proud. Alfie had never been to school but I wanted him to start. Even if it was from me, someone that barely passed middle school. After he finished, I squeezed him tightly. 

"I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed and he buried his face in my chest, relaxing in my arms. 

"Trish or Lady, can you watch Alfie for an hour or so? I'll be back." 

I headed for the coat hanger standing next to the front door, grabbing my coat and slipping it on.

"I'll watch him." Trish perked up.

"Actually," Lady glanced at the clock hanging over the door. "I have to go too." She walked up to me. 

"Where are you going, mommy?" Alfie asked.

"To the store baby, I have to get a few things." I responded and smiled at Trish.

"Thanks, Trish." She winked at me and took a seat next to Alfie.

"Oh and, do you mind teaching Alfie the alphabet in braille?" 

"Sure honey." Trish responded. 

"Where are you going Lady?" I asked.

I zipped my zipper up and slid my boots as I leaned against the wall for support. Lady adjusted her armory hanging around her waist. She cleared her throat and forced a smile at me. My face fell a bit, noticing something flicker in her red and blue orbs, something sad.

"A job I forgot I had." 

"Okay well, take care." I watched her leave and wished her well.

I heard a yawn behind me, I spun around seeing Dante yawn again and slipping on his jacket. 

"Oh, you have a job too?" He slipped his boots on.

"No, I'm going with you." 

"You don't have to." 

I said but he had already opened the door for me. My heart skipped at the small gesture as he gestured to me to follow him. 

"Let's go." 

I gave up and followed him out.

~~~

I hummed trying to remember a recipe from the book at home and scanned the seasoning aisle. 

"Hmm..." I twirled a strand of hair in my fingers as I tried to focus. 

"Earth to (Y/n)." I saw a large hand wave in front of my face, I looked up at Dante. 

"Are we done yet?" He whined, winning a glare from me. 

"Dante, I told you you didn't have to come with me and you still came so shush." 

I scolded him grabbing a seasoning bottle and throwing it into the cart. 

"Let's see..." I whispered and scanned the items in the cart checking if I had everything.

I smiled and nodded, looking back at Dante that rested his elbows on the cart with his head in between his hands as he gazed at me in boredom, his handsome face analyzing mine. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Alright alright, go wait at check out, I need to get one more thing before we leave." 

"Thank god." 

Dante straightened up, pushing the cart forward and left the aisle. I giggled and glanced at the signs hanging at every aisle trying to find the ice cream section. My eyes lit up, found it, and headed to get my favorite ice cream from the cold fridge. I smiled happily seeing my favorite flavor. 

'I can't wait for Alfie to try this.' 

Since he never had ice cream before or did we really have the pleasure to get ourselves treats, I was excited to eat it in many years. I started to head out the aisle but stopped realizing I spotted someone I haven't seen in a long time.

My old landlord.

My eyes widened as my eyes connected with his wrinkly ones, his expression turned into a scowl. 

"Hey! It's you!" He headed towards me. 

I backed up and headed the opposite direction, hearing his calls behind me. Panicking, I dipped into one aisle and headed straight for checkout and found Dante in the middle of the line, leaning on the cart as his back hunched over. 

"Where do you think you're going?!" The landlord shouted, his voice was starting to approach me. 

I threw the ice cream in the cart and looked back to see if he had caught up to me, running up to check out. Without thinking, I hid in front of Dante. 

"Wha-" 

"Shush!" I interrupted Dante.

I pressed my back to his chest and pulled his arms forward on the handles on the cart. I held my breath as the landlord passed shouting insults. Then the sounds of the grocery workers approaching him to ask him to stop or to leave the store. I peeked over Dante's shoulder and saw his furious expression as he spat a few more insults at them. 

"Damn you! Damn you all!" 

"Sir please calm down." A female worker tried to calm him down but it only caused him more fury.

"Shut your mouth young lady! I can shout if I want!"

"Sir please lower your voice." Another female worker chimed in. The landlord snapped a nasty glare at her.

"Do not tell me what to do!" 

"Sir if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A male worker asked him. 

The landlord scowled at him and spat on the floor and walked off. If possible, he would've had smoke huff out of his ears as he stomped away. The female workers tried their best to contain their anger as the male worker tried to calm them down until they spread out to go back to their normal stations. I sighed in relief.

"Who was that?" Dante asked, I jumped hearing his husky voice next to my ear. 

Then I realized Dante was hovering over me, his muscular body covering my small form. I pulled back seeing his face inches away from my own, my face flushed a million shades of red as my head malfunctioned. I heard my heartbeat in my ears as he slowly smirked down at me, his eyes piercing through my own. 

"Cat got your tongue, baby girl?" 

I pushed him off of me in a panic and backed up hitting the cart as it rolled forward. 

"Oh!" 

I caught it before it struck the customer in front of us. I huffed, placing my hand on my chest trying to calm my heart rate and cool down my cheeks. I felt embarrassed hearing Dante chuckle behind me as I leaned on the cart, covering my face in my hands.

'What is wrong with me?' 

~~~

"So, you gonna tell me who that was and why you were running away from him?" Dante asked, placing the grocery bags on the counter without any struggle.

My face fell as I unpacked the items inside the plastic bags and began to place them in their respective spots in the kitchen. 

"W-well..." I started and looked shyly at Dante. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"He was my old landlord." I responded and averted my gaze. 

"Why was he so angry?" He questioned and helped me unpack. My heart seemed to drop a bit at the question. 

"B-because I..." I started then let out a long sigh. 

"I owe him months of rent, but... I never, well-" 

I felt embarrassed admitting this to Dante, I turned my back to him acting like I was organizing the fruit bowl, to avoid saying the rest to his face and to hide my shame. 

"I'm sure you guessed but, at the time things were difficult." 

I blushed. Why am I admitting this to Dante I wonder? He seemed so easy to talk to. I looked down quietly, feeling as if bugs crawled down my shoulders and back in awkwardness. I bit my tongue to avoid saying anything more. 

The sudden and dreadful thought of Alex hit me, I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip as I recalled the memory of his apartment. I winced remembering his blood and I quickly shut my eyes tightly trying to drown it away from my mind.

I quickly composed myself trying to empty my mind of unsettling thoughts as I turned back around and grabbed some items to place them in the fridge. I felt Dante's eyes uncomfortably follow me as I placed them in the fridge and came back for more. I didn't want to look at him, I felt too ashamed strangely. 

'Why is he so quiet?' 

I thought and hoped the cabinets and tried to reach up to place the cereal at the shelf but was struggling. I grunted in annoyance and hopped trying to reach. I froze hearing footsteps behind me and heat behind me as the cereal was taken from my hands and placed neatly at the shelf I was aiming for. My heart leaped.

I didn't move until he shuffled away from me, I felt almost disappointed from the comforting heat he emanated. Every time he grew closer to me, it was like he had this power over me that is unbeatable.

"I'll hide you every time then." He commented. 

I didn't know why but him saying that, gave me a sense of great comfort. I slowly look back to him, to see his usual playful look. My fear and anxiety my thoughts gave me earlier washed away in an instant. I looked at Dante in amazement. He arched an eyebrow at me.

"What? Is there something on my handsome face?" He smirked. 

I rolled my eyes, breaking my trail of thoughts seeing the normal Dante again.

"Handsome? Oh please, my left ass cheek is prettier than you." I placed my hands on my hips to mock him. His smirk only grew.

"Really? Lemme have a peek at my competition then." He winked. 

My blush returned redder than last time. I flared my arms and waved him out of the kitchen.

"Out you pervert!" He chuckled and walked out. 

'Geez...' 

I placed my hand on my hot cheek.

Always teasing me like that. I took a deep breath then furrowed my eyebrows returning to organizing. I shook my head reminding myself to not let it get to me. 

'Dante is just teasing, he doesn't mean it.' My heart ached in between my racing heart rate. 

I thought for a moment. Why did he fall so quiet? That's not normally something he would do, he would've spat out some more smart ass remarks. 

Unless he was just uninterested in what I had to say. My insecurities crept up slowly in the back of my mind. 

I slapped my cheeks and tried to clear my head. 

'Stop it (Y/n).' I warned myself and angrily organized. 

Little did I know, that while I was fighting myself in my mind, Dante was observing my actions leaning against the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

I hummed a tune to myself as I walked back home on the street of Fortuna. I had just finished a shift at work and was excited to prepare a new meal for everyone. Lady and Trish were planning to stop by again today after a whole week of not seeing them, I missed their presence around the shop, so did Alfie. Dante, not so much. 

I looked up at the bright blue sunny sky as the sun shined down yet didn't warm me up against the cold fall air. I scolded the sun mentally to do a better job of warming me up, then laughed at myself for the stupid thought, then apologized to the bright orb in the sky.

I was in a great mood today. I felt like things were starting to look up. I thanked the universe for picking me back up after the hardships I had to endure in the slums. Now I had the chance to live in a different area of the city where it was definitionally safer where I was. 

Dante... 

My eyes softened unknowingly as his name overcame my thoughts and gazed up at the clouds. I had a lot of things to thank him for. I laughed at myself softly realizing my heart leaped again at the thought of him. I placed my hand over my heart in confusion.

'Ah, there it is again.' 

I noticed I got stares from strangers passing by, glancing at me like I was crazy as I smiled to myself in thought. I let out an awkward giggle and walked down the streets again not knowing I had stopped. I tried my best to ignore the public and continued humming my tone.

Until I bumped into someone hard, I stumbled back a few steps but caught myself before I fell back into the concert. 

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." 

I glanced up to see a red-headed man glare at me in pure disgust with his dark chocolate brown eyes as he clicked his tongue. Out of nowhere, his expression changed to shock as he leaned towards my face and inspected my features closely. I stepped nervously as he invaded my personal space. 

"U-um..." I started but his face suddenly turned into spite. 

The corner of his lips curved unnaturally big, almost reaching his ears, I stared back at him feeling confused and a bit scared at how he scanned me. I gasped when his once brown eyes flickered into green snake eyes then back to normal. Something about those green snake eyes sent me a great tremor through my body. My eyes widened in fear as I ducked my head down and speed-walked away in my normal direction. After a few steps, I took a quick glance behind me to see he had disappeared out of thin air. 

'What in hell?' I questioned. 

I shivered, flowed down my back and arms as I started to feel watched. I looked around standing in the middle of the sidewalk, but no one was paying attention to me, only the occasional annoyed looks from passing strangers because I stood still. I pulled my hood up and walked down the streets with my head down, still feeling that creepy sensation of being watched.

I finally reached the door of Devil May Cry and felt immediate ease wash over me as I entered. I pulled my hood back down and smiled spotting Dante and Alfie, trying to shake that odd creepy feeling I had felt a few seconds before. 

"I'm back!" I called out and ran up to Alfie to hug him. 

"Mommy!" He cheered and hugged me tightly, I kissed his head and pulled away. 

"Woo! The chef's back! What's for dinner?" Dante's eyes lit up as I headed for the kitchen. 

I arched an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hip, holding back a giggle seeing the sight of Dante's eyes glittering in anticipation. It reminded me of a toddler asking for candy. 

"You know, you could get off your lazy ass and learn how to cook for yourself. I'm not your maid." I scolded. Dante thought for a moment and shook his head leaning back on his chair and propped his feet up at the chest, his arms resting behind his head.

"Nah, I'll pass." I shook my head playfully, rolling up my sleeves and heading for the kitchen to begin dinner with the rest of the DMC crew.

~~~

I covered my mouth trying to avoid spitting out my drink in laughter. My shoulders shook violently indicating I was secretly giggling and slowly swallowed my drink. Alfie and the rest of the crew were dying of laughter while we all shared jokes at the table. As we all shared a meal together and laughed, everything felt alright and peaceful at that moment. 

After feeling lightheaded from laughing so much, my breathing hitched a bit as I tried to finish my now cold meal since I was distracted. I tried to catch my breath as I sipped the last drop of my drink

I took a moment and stepped back from the conversation, seeing everyone interact with each other smiling and even the crew taking the time to make sure Alfie was included as well. It made me feel warm inside, I smiled to myself feeling blessed. 

I didn't feel judged or stressed, for the first time in a long time, I felt great. Everyone here had brought me happiness or solace. I felt bubbly as butterflies flew around my stomach in delight. My eyes glittered as I took notice of Lady, Trish, Alfie, then Dante. I smiled to myself taking the last bite of my meal and wiped my lips with a napkin. 

_"Thank you..."_

The word slipped out of my mouth, as everyone slowly grew quiet and looked at me. Without feeling embarrassment or anything, I started to shake a bit from joy. I smiled brightly at everyone, feeling tears threaten to spill over, I tried to keep them in. I wanted to say so much more but nothing came out as I awkwardly wiped my eyes and stood up. 

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Alfie questioned. 

I reached over and kissed his head, wiping some sauce that was on his chin and cheeks. I giggled. He was so cute.

"I'm great, my love." I sniffled and blushed a bit seeing everyone else's eyes gazed at me softly. 

"Well!" I stood up from the table and clapped my hands together. 

"Time to clean up." I said and gestured for everyone to place their dishes in the sink. 

~~~

After I got Alfie ready for bed, he insisted for Lady to tuck him in. I playfully took offense to his request but brought Lady up anyways. I smiled seeing Lady cuddle Alfie, as he sank in her chest while she told him stories about how beautiful everything is and answering every question Alfie had about the world.

"Tell me more! Tell me more!" 

Alfie tugged on her sleeve excitedly, Lady tried to compose herself from the amount of cuteness. I laughed at her attempt until she finally broke and squeezed him and started to go into detail about how the sky turned colors and how fluffy the clouds were. I leaned down and kissed Alfie again.

"I'll be back okay?" 

"Okay, mommy." 

He responded and quickly turned his attention back to what Lady was telling her. I thanked Lady silently, she winked back at me. 

"The stars are even prettier at night!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh! I've heard of those! What are they?" Alfie asked enthusiastically. I smiled to myself and headed out as Lady went into detail next about stars and the night sky.

I smiled seeing Trish waiting for me on the couch. I glanced around the room.

"Where did Dante go?" 

"Showering." 

As Trish responded I took notice of the shower sounds in the bathroom next to the kitchen. 

"Oh." I simply said and took a seat next to Trish, sighing happily as I patted my belly.

"I'm so full." I commented. Trish smiled softly at me.

"(Y/n)..." 

Trish started and turned her body to face me completely, I looked at her hearing the tone of her voice turned serious.

"Yeah?" 

I turned my attention to her as she glanced at me in worry. She hesitated, I tilted my head in confusion as she opened her mouth but then closed it, looking uncertain. 

"What's wrong Trish?" 

I tried to read her expression but she stood still. I placed a hand on her arm to comfort her. I assumed she had something troubling her. 

"Are you alright?" I asked as worry filled my eyes.

"You can tell me anything you know." I added trying to give her a sense of consolation. 

She shook her head and smiled like her normal self. 

"It's nothing." 

She stood up making me stand up as well. 

"Okay but if you ever need me, you know where to find me." 

Her eyes softened as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled softly and hugged her back, squeezing her a bit. She pulled away. 

"Of course honey." She said warmly to me. 

I smiled up at her wryly as she headed for the door. 

"Well, thank you for the dinner as always. Rest easy." I nodded.

"Anytime and take care of yourself!" 

I flashed one last smile at her as she left, closing the door behind her. I stretched my limbs and yawned, rubbing my eyes. A creeping tickle in my sinuses making me crinkle my nose and sneeze into my elbow.

"Bless you." Someone said behind me. 

I yelped and looked back to see Dante, completely shirtless from the waist up, revealing his well-toned abs out in the open and had on red sweatpants. I blushed in an instant and averted my gaze. 

"Dante! Cover yourself!" I scolded covering my face. He chuckled. 

"Why? It's not the first time you've seen me and my abs." He teased. 

I huffed, feeling nervous and a tickling feeling in my stomach. I looked down in confusion.

'That's new.'

He was right, I saw him shirtless all the time but why does today feel suddenly different from the other times? Maybe because it was starting to get dark. My mind started to race, making me feel more self-conscious than I already was around him. I ignored it, turning my heel and headed for the kitchen, hearing his footsteps ascend the stairs. 

I inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to cool down my burning cheeks. 

'What is wrong with me lately...' I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip. 

"Alfie is asleep." A voice entered the room, I perked up seeing Lady walk in, smiling at me.

"Thanks. I'm glad." I responded by taking another sip and glanced at the time glowing on the stove; 10:24 PM. 

"I'm gonna head out now, it's getting late." She said walking out, I followed her out the door.

Once she opened the double doors, a cold wheezed blown in causing me to shiver. 

"Are you going to be okay? It's getting cold." I asked her, she nodded smiling. 

"I'll be fine. Thanks for dinner, see you soon (Y/n)." I bid her farewell as she headed out.

"Careful!" I called out one last time and closed the door.

I yawned again feeling tired as my eyes grew heavy. I locked the door and headed upstairs to sleep.

~~~

I gasped awake and jolted up from the bed. My breathing was heavy and I felt cold sweats drip down my back and forehead making my shirt stick to me. I positioned myself in a more comfortable position in bed, wheezing out. I reached up to touch my face to see if I was still dreaming, I realized I wasn't feeling my cheeks wet like I was crying. 

But I had no memory of it.

I calmed my breathing down and looked at Alfie sleeping next to me, slurring a bit. I relaxed and checked the time to see it was nearly 5 in the morning. I sighed out, no longer feeling tired anymore from waking up so suddenly like that. 

I placed my hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever but I felt fine. I raked my hair with my fingers as the feeling of distress slowly fading from my gut.

'Did I have a nightmare?' I hummed, trying to dig into my mind. 

I tried to remember if I had dreamt but as usual, I don't remember my dreams at all. All I recalled was feeling frightened. Just thinking about that confirmed my suspicion of waking up from a nightmare.

"Damn it." I whispered and stood up from the bed and walked out of my room. Maybe walking around a bit will clear my head. 

I tiptoed down the stairs and took in my dark surroundings until my eyes adjusted to the furniture in the room. I hugged myself, shivering a bit from my bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. I peeked out the window to see the sky was beginning to turn into a light shade of orange and yellow, barely noticeable if you didn't stare intently. 

The colors of dawn gave me a sense of tenderness, calming me down. I started to hum a tune that had been stuck in my head for weeks now to further relax myself. 

A sudden shiver brushed down my body remembering those glowing green snake eyes I saw for a split second. I furrowed my eyebrows, scratching my head feeling a bit irritated.

Where have I seen those eyes before?


	11. Chapter 11

Hopeful and bright emotions made my stomach bubble as it illuminated my view of the dirty old shop. I hummed a tune and smiled softly as I moped the wooden floor after finishing dusting. I threw myself in my own little world of dancing and shining colors, smiling at myself in peace. 

"You're in a good mood." 

Dante commented on the usual position on his desk.

“Of course I am!” 

I simply agreed and dipped the mop to ring it with new water. I slapped the floor with the wet mop and headed for the only spot of the shop that wasn’t clean yet, underneath the pool table. I scrunch my nose spotting the 1-inch layer of dust resting upon the wooden floors.

Of course, I was in a good mood. Everything felt great. The colors of my world turned more bright like never before. I wasn’t dealing with any problems right now. Only having to worry about working and buying food and clothes for Alfie and me, felt like a dream. 

On the other hand, when I woke up in terror earlier today, the thought of green snake eyes had raised a mixture of terror and fury within me that I was doing my best to ignore and move on with my day. Trying to convince myself that I was overthinking the situation by bumping into that red-headed stranger. The more I dwelled on it, the more my mind was recalling bits and pieces of unwanted traumas I experienced in the past. Not wanting to float in that dark area anymore, I replaced my bad energy with the good.

The past is the past. 

And it should stay like that.

The black phone on Dante’s desk rang followed by a loud slam that rattled the rest of the papers and pens, startling me. I snapped my head around to see the phone flying in the air for a split second and landing on Dante's chest as he talked into the mic. 

I spotted Alfie on the couch also being surprised at the sound and shot a glare at Dante.

“Did you have to answer the phone like that?” I barked but he just winked at me and returned to his conversation.

I shook my head, placing the mop leaning against the wall and went to go comfort Alfie. I ruffled his hair and assured him everything was fine. 

“Dante is just being a butt is all.” Alfie giggled.

“Mommy! I think I’m starting to get it!” I took a seat next to him.

“Really?” He nodded and flashed me a bright smile.

“This says ‘Penguins slide on their belly’, right??” 

He guided his fingertips over a long sentence. I peeked over his shoulder to see the translation under the bumps. My eyes widened in shock.

“Wow baby, you’re learning fast.” I said amazed. He squeaked in joy and his white eyes shined in triumph. 

“Thank you, mommy!” 

He giggled, warmth bloomed in my heart, feeling immense joy. As he returned to his braille book and focused again, I truly felt like a proud parent. I always knew he was smart. I smiled softly seeing his expression turn serious then confused as he tried to translate the bumps on the page to letters in his head. He tilted his head as he ran his fingers over the same word. 

“You got it, baby.” 

I cheered him on and brushed the hair out of his face, seeing it was starting to get a bit too long, his long black hair reaching just above his upper lip. I made a note to get his haircut. I admired my son with adoration. 

“What?” 

Dante said sharply causing me to glance at him. His expression fell grim as he looked at the ground whispering into the phone while he walked to the kitchen with the phone wire following him behind. This was completely out of his character. I arched my eyebrow in curiosity then debated for a minute on eavesdropping on the phone conversation.

I shook my head.

‘I shouldn’t.’ I headed back for the mop. 

My ear twitched a bit as I unconsciously overheard bits and pieces, my curiosity winning the battle. I gave in and focused on my hearing.

“-m… -long is… -ay…” 

No use I wasn’t able to hear much of the conversation after all. I shrugged my shoulders and returned mopping. I’m sure it was my imagination seeing him like that.

I glanced at the clock seeing it almost hit 11 AM. 

‘Oh! Imma be late!’

I finished mopping, opening the front door, and dumbing the murky water to grass. I rolled the basket with the mop inside to the cleaning closet and headed back to the doors. I slipped on my jacket and shoes but paused before opening the door, hearing a rattling sound.

I glanced towards the kitchen seeing the phone wire tremble. I looked at Alfie and saw him still trying to read his book then back at the phone wire trembling. Now I knew it was my imagination.

‘Is he okay? I should check on him.’ 

I slowly approached the kitchen peeking over to see Dante’s hand gripping tightly on the phone while his knuckles were white and shaking. Dante’s sharp jaw was tightened while he clenched his teeth as he remained silent, his eyes were covered in his long white strands of hair, hiding his blue eyes. I began instantly worried, feeling an enraged aura surrounding him. I had back up a bit, surprised. I had never seen Dante so angry before, he usually had a carefree and playful air around him but now, he looked like he was trying so hard to contain himself. A voice called out for him at the other end of the line but he stayed quiet.

He slowly placed the phone on its receiver and leaned back on the wall still attempting to hide his emotion, but I knew what he was doing. I recognized it because I would do the same when I had meltdowns in the past.

I took a small breath in and stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm, he flinched at my sudden touch. He snapped his head at me, making me jump a bit from how fast he did. For a split second, he looked at me with eyes filled with fury, as if he could have flames burning inside his iris’. I stood still, my eyes softening. He quickly looked away.

“Ah…” 

He covered his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead, taking a couple of deep breaths. I gave him a minute to cool down. 

My heart ached to see him like this. Although I didn’t know what he was hiding, I’m going to give him time to tell me. I hoped it was nothing horrible.

For now, the only thing I can do is try my best to comfort him. I know that when I had my many stress breakdowns living back in the slums, I wished someone would even notice me in great distress. His arm relaxed and his hand had stopped trembling.

“Are you alright?” I said gently, giving his arm a squeeze. 

He sighed and turned back to me, this time with softer eyes, but with a hint of dullness.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He responded, sighing again.

“Are you sure?” I asked again. 

He simply nodded brushing back his silver hair back revealing more of his face, even upset he looked handsome. Instead, I gave him a warm smile, and took the phone gently from his hands, taking that as a sign that he didn’t want to discuss it further. 

I understood.

Sometimes some things are hard to discuss, so I didn’t push anymore.

“Listen,” He started. I give him my full attention.

“I have to go for a few days, will you be okay here?” 

‘Where? Where are you going?’ I thought to myself but bit my tongue, shaking those invasive questions away. 

‘ _Don’t leave._ ’ 

I surprised myself at the small voice in the back of my head whispering out overtaking my mind, at that exact moment, my chest started to feel hot as if my heart had skipped a beat thinking about him leaving. I shook my head of those thoughts and placed a hand over my stomach that felt a silent drop inside. 

‘It’s not like he was leaving forever, I’m just being dramatic.’

Why am I feeling like this?

“Babe?” Dante's question snapped me back into reality. I awkwardly chuckled. 

“Yes.” I responded back a bit too quickly.

He stared back at me, I felt more embarrassed by the second. I fidgeted with the phone in my hand. 

This was something I never understood from Dante. As if I was tied to him and he has the ability to tug at my insides whenever he pleases when he stares at me like this. 

‘Please stop doing that.’ I looked down.

He had always had this powerful force around him, and I knew he was strong physically, but he seemed more skilled in pulling at my emotions at the right times. No one in my life had ever made me feel such comfort and security but at the same time toy with my concerns than Dante himself. 

Those damn gorgeous blue eyes.

“Alfie and I will be okay.” I reassured him once again, forcing myself to look him again in the eyes.

“Thank you for trusting the place to us.” 

I tried to change the topic. The corner of his lips tugged up turning to his normal self again, crossing his arms.

“Like I said a thousand times before, you don’t need to thank me so much.” I gave him a soft smile. 

‘That’s because no matter how many times I thank you, it doesn’t seem enough.’ I giggled at myself at the sentimental thought.

“You do a lot for me, I just want you to know that I’m grateful.” 

I headed back to the common area of the shop and placed the phone back on Dante's desk. He followed behind.

“There are better ways of thanking me ya know.” He purred. I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“At least you’re back to normal. But seriously, if you want to talk about anything, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” 

“If you’re comfortable enough of course.” 

I added, trying to give him some consolation while giving him pleading eyes. I wanted him to trust me. He smiled softly, saluting me.

“Can do princess.” He headed for the stairs.

I froze. My eyes glued to his back until he disappeared, feeling my face instantly heat up after hearing ‘princess’ roll out of his tongue. My stomach fluttered and the beating of my heart was now skipping countless beats per second. The new nickname replayed in my head over and over again. I slowly looked back to the stack of papers on his desk, placing a hand on my burning cheek and stifled a helpless laugh back.

“Just what are you doing to me, Dante?” I said to myself as I hung my head low, feeling a heart leap once I uttered his name.


	12. Chapter 12

Dante left yesterday morning along with Lady and Trish. Before he had taken his leave, I silently prayed he and the rest would be okay and it was nothing serious but a simple job like the other ones they have done together. However, after seeing Dante in so much distress after that certain phone call, I had been worried about the days leading up to his departure. He radiated the same anger from that phone call and often had spent his days going out. For what? I didn’t know. I wondered for a long time what he could have been told.

The only thing I could do was wish him well. But Dante became the only thing I thought about since he left. 

I heaved a heavy sigh and bent over the countertops relaxing my tired feet some. I eyed at the marble tops counting the black spots to distract myself a bit. It was a very slow day at work today and it felt excruciatingly long. I adjusted my red apron and hat and cleaned the register for the hundredth time.

“(Y/n)? Will you come in here for a second?” Ms. Barnes called out from the kitchen. I perked up and headed to the back.

“Yes?” I poked my head in, leaning on the doorway. 

The old lady flashed a warm smile at me, having a bit of powder on her cheeks as she spread the tomato sauce on a perfectly circled dough. A newly baked dough scent and the smell of tomatoes intoxicated the air adding an oddly comforting atmosphere every time you entered the kitchen. It was my favorite part of the shop.

“You can have your break now my dear, I know you’ve been standing for 5 hours now.” She gestured towards a freshly made pizza on the countertops in the center of the kitchen.

“Grab yourself a slice for you and Alfie.” I nodded, grabbing two plates and some slices. Just as I was about to walk out, I asked Ms. Barnes;

“What about you? Aren’t you gonna eat too?” I asked. She wiped her hands on her apron. 

“Yes, but later.” 

“But you haven’t taken a break at all today.” I tried to protest.

“Please, come eat with Alfie and I.” I added. Her eyes brightened, thinking for a moment.

“I’ll just eat dinner late tonight, I still have much to do.” I frowned a bit.

“Since it’s slow today, I’ll help you, but please take a break.” I insisted. 

She exhaled out of her nose, glancing at the unfinished pizzas around her before giving in and grabbing herself a slice. I smiled as we headed for the breakroom. The three of us sat on the table standing on the corner of the room and began eating. 

“Nana, I haven’t seen the others in a while.” I commented about my coworkers, chewing on a bite and wiping some sauce off Alfie’s cheek. Her expression turned gloomy.

“Yes, I know. Unfortunately, business isn’t looking so good right now.” She said softly. I was taken back as she looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

“I might…” She took a few seconds to compose herself.

“I might have to close down.” My eyes widened. 

“No! Come on, there has to be another way. What do you mean business isn’t good? This place is a hot spot in town!” I protested speaking fast. 

During this time of working with her, she and I have gotten almost like a grandmother to granddaughter type relationship, even I call her ‘Nana’ because she preferred it then ‘Ms. Barnes.’, and Alfie calls her Granana. Since she only had three boys in her life, me and another female coworker were like daughters to her. I was so grateful she took me in the first few days despite me coming into work wearing worn and torn clothes, I felt like I owe a lot to her. 

As she opened up to me about her life, she had told me that she knew I was struggling in the beginning because she was in my exact position when she was pregnant with her first boy. And that she kept the shop open sometimes at night for me to come in if I really needed it, but I never came in. She had also told me about her son Axel who was killed in a car accident along with her husband. I also knew that she worked hard each and every day for her own expenses, even though her kids were grown and had their own well-paying jobs, she always said she didn’t want to be a burden because she knew how hard it is to earn money. So many things I knew about her stuck with me, hearing that she is forced to close the shop, the only thing that made her happy, breaks my heart. I wish I could help her.

“The rent to keep the shop in this very spot is getting more expensive.” She looked exhausted from working long hours.

“But Granana! You make the best pizza! I want to buy hundreds and hundreds of pizzas!” Alfie chimed in. Ms. Barnes let out a weak chuckle. I couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“Now now my dear, that's a lot of work for my old bones.” 

“I’ll beat up anyone that says no!” He exclaimed with his whole chest. She laughed.

“Nana, you’re not even that old. You feel old because you had kids at an early age.” I shook my head. Her eyes softened at the mention of her beloved kids.

“Having children can age you quicker.” 

She had a point. When Alfie came into my life, my childish mindset diminished quite rapidly realizing how much he depended on me. She eyed me waiting for my response.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong.” We chuckled.

“Anyways, what are you planning to do if you close up?” I asked curiously. 

“Don’t leave us Granana!” Alfie protested. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going too far.” She said to Alfie to calm him down, then turned to me. Alfie munched on his slice, his cheeks full of food as he hummed to himself a lullaby I sang to him every night happily.

“Most likely, the shop will move to a different part of town. I hope.” She answered but mumbled the last part. 

“But, my dear…” She started, her eyes looking into mine apologetically as she reached out for my hand. I cupped her hands, feeling a few scabs covering her fingertips and palm from burning herself. 

“I will have to let you go too.” I nodded understandingly. 

“I know. It’s okay. I’ll find a new job.” I tried to speak with confidence but failed. She squeezed my hands softly.

“You always felt special to me (Y/n).” My heart felt tender upon hearing her say that.

“What about me?” Alfie whined. I giggled as Ms. Barnes pulled her hands away. 

“You always eat my pizzas! You owe me a lot of money little boy!” Barnes joked. Alfie puffed out his cheeks. 

“Then stop making them so yummy! It’s not my fault!” He said and finished his pizza.

We all humored each other to lighten the air some, big smiles and giggles were shared at the breakroom. I was hoping it wouldn’t end just yet until the day had ended and Barnes had let us leave early evening so we wouldn’t be wondering too late at night. After the break, I had helped her cook a dozen more pizzas and cleaned the shop. Alfie and I gave her one last hug before heading back to the shop.

“You have my number dear. Please call me if you need anything.” Her wrinkly eyes glazed gently at me. I smiled softly, feeling melancholy hearing her say goodbye. 

“That's my line.” She returned a warm smile. 

“I love you.” Alfie said, reaching out towards her whining. She giggled, bending down and kissing him on the head. 

“I love you too little one.” She turned to me. Alfie hugged her waist.

“I’ll miss you both.” She said. I hugged her again, she squeezed me and Alfie.

We waved her a final goodbye and headed home.

Oddly enough, the stress of finding a new job didn’t hit as hard as before. I felt like I had time and instead of feeling like no one will accept me now, my eyes had spotted a few “now hiring” signs walking by a few shops. 

Why am I just now seeing them?

My previous negative thoughts couldn't be compared to my positive thoughts. Sure, I was sad that I had to be laid off at the shop and I had a lot of memories with my coworkers but most importantly Ms. Barnes herself, but I refuse to see it as a step-down but rather a new path opening up for me.

Realizing my mindset, I stopped. I had never thought so positively before. I guess living at DMC had really changed me. 

Everyone had their own effect on me. I loved Lady and Trish as if they were my sisters and Ms. Barnes was a miracle that happened at the perfect time.

My heart skipped a beat picturing Dante’s face.

“Mommy, I already miss Granana…” Alfie mumbled under his breath. I frowned squeezing his tiny hand as he trailed beside me. 

“Don’t worry baby. We can call her whenever we miss her too much, okay?” I said trying to give him a sense of comfort.

“Mama, can you make me a pizza like how she makes it?” He questioned. I broke into a big smile. Alfie was always a fanatic of her recipe. 

“Lucky for you, Granana taught me the secret ingredient.” He brightened. 

“Really? What is it?” He whispered as if people were listening to our conversation and tugged on my shirt. 

“If I tell you it would be a secret anymore now would it?” I teased. 

“Aww! Mean!” He pouted. I giggled, ruffling his hair.

“I’ll make the pizza for you another time my love. You had some today already.” He immediately brightened again.

“Pinky?” I smiled.

“Pinky.” I promised him, he cheered. 

Out of the blue, I shivered. Anxiety and fear washed over me like a tidal wave. Sharp goosebumps pricked all over my skin like tiny needles. 

I was being _watched._

I paused, lifting Alfie and carrying him on my hip as I scanned my surroundings on the side of the sideway.

“What’s happening?” Alfie asked, confused as to why I lifted him up. 

I looked around and nothing. Just the normal people past by to and fro with their busy lives and destinations in mind. It seemed like everyone was minding their own business but me appearing weird as I snapped my head left and right, making sure to scan every part of my surroundings to make sure I wasn’t being watched or any possible threats. 

Finally, I tried to convince myself that I was okay but the feeling grew more frightening by the second. I sped walked to the shop, feeling relieved as it came to view and entered the shop as quickly as I could, making sure the door was locked. I huffed a bit trying to let my anxiety fade away, placing Alfie on the floor.

I placed a hand over my heart trying to calm my heart rate down.

‘What was that?’ 

“Are you okay mama?” 

Alfie extended his arms and wobbled forward trying to find me. Once he did he patted my hip and hugged my waist, at that point my heavy breath had returned to normal and my heart rate as well. I took a deep breath calming my racing thoughts.

It was all in my head. 

“I’m okay, baby.” I bent over a bit and rubbed his back to reassure him. 

“I was just being paranoid.” I added. Alfie tugged on my shirt. 

“I’m hungry.” He said shyly. I smiled softly. 

“What do you want for dinner?” I gently pulled him away, taking off my jacket and shoes placing them on the front then went to help Alfie do the same. 

“Hmm.” He thought as he balanced himself as I took off his shoes.

“Pasta!” He cheered. I arched my eyebrow. 

“Pasta? Really? I thought you said you didn't like pasta.” I zipped his hoodie and placed it on the rack, standing up and looking down at him with my hands on my hips.

“But you make the best pasta!” I giggled. 

“So Granana makes the best pizza and I make the best pasta?” Alfie clapped his hands.

“Yes!” He said excitedly, lifting his arms up. 

I giggled again feeling happiness overcome my anxiety. He was just so cute. Alfie had the power to cheer me up quicker than anyone. 

My little boy. 

“Okay okay, what kind of pasta do you want?” I asked, lifting him up and headed to the kitchen with him bouncing in my arms.

~~~

Once we finished eating dinner, Alfie wandered around feeling around for furniture, wobbling as he had his arms extended forward being cautious not to hit his head on something. I looked at him confused after entering the room. 

“Whatcha doing?” I asked. He perked up at the sound of my voice and patted on the front door.

“I want to remember where everything is again.” He said taking more steps forward and bumping his head on the coat rack.

“Ouch!” He said rubbing his forehead. I ran up to him checking if he was okay.

“You have to be careful, my love.” He frowned but his cloudy white eyes looked determined and continued his wobbling. 

“I got this mommy! Don’t worry.” I cracked a smile, slowly followed him behind making sure he didn’t hit himself again. 

“I’m starting to forget where things are.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Dante helps me with this a lot, but he’s not here.” He added. 

My heart ached at the sound of his name, pressing my lips together. Alfie reached the pool table and ran his tiny hands over the green velvet inside on his tippy toes to reach. 

“I don’t want to forget. I wanna show him I can do it by myself too.” He then mumbled the word 'pool table’ under his breath and gripped the sides of it, using it as a guide to move around. 

“You’re doing great.” I praised him, stepping back to let him wander by himself. 

He reached the jukebox in the corner of the room and tapped on the buttons, liking the clicking sound they made. He thought for a moment.

“This is the button box?” He asked.

“The jukebox?”

“Yes, the button box!” He said happily. 

“Dante says it plays music.” He comments. 

“It does.” I responded then realizing it was only played only a few times during my time here. It was all classic rock music, Dante’s favorite genre and it grew to be my favorite too.

Alfie turned to the next thing and bumped into the drum set next to it. His eyes glittered as he smacked the drums.

“Drums! Dante says that it can make music!” I giggled.

“Mommy, when will he come back?” He asked.

“You miss him?” 

“Yes…” He frowned and patted Dante’s Desk. I sighed.

“Me too.” 

After Dante left, I had to admit the shop felt lonely without him. I did miss his presence.

Alfie started whimpering and rubbed his eyes. I went up to him as he itched harder. 

“Mo-” He started screaming, scaring me. I dropped on my knees.

“What?! What’s wrong baby??” I started to freak out and grabbed his wrists pulling his hands away from his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head side to side violently.

“AHHH MAA!” He started to bawl, pulling away from my grip and fell back on his butt. He scratched his eyes and down his cheek creating red marks following his nails.

“Alfie no! You’re-” I tried to pull his hands away but he brushed me off and started kicking his legs, letting out a blood-curdling scream. 

“Alfie!” I tried to fight his attempts to push me away. 

“IT HURTS!” Tears ran down his cheeks as well as his face turning red from the blood rushing to his head and scratch marks down his eyes and cheeks. 

Sheer panic. 

“Let me see!” I said grabbing his wrists but he jerked his body to the side and his legs began trembling. 

“IT HURTS MAAA!! HELP ME-WAHHHH!” Gut-wrenching cries made my heart and soul tear into pieces. I pulled his hands finally away from his face. He thrashed under my grip bawling. 

I didn’t know what to do. 

What was happening!?

Finally, he suddenly froze, snapping his eyes open in a rush. I gasped, my eyes widening as if they were going to pop out of my skull, in complete shock, I felt my blood turn cold.

“Mo….mmy?” He whispered.

His cloudy white eyes were no more. The usual grey clouds in his eyes had turned into puffy blue veins covering his eyes like a spider web and reaching out to his upper and lower eyelids to the corner of his eyes. They pulsed as if they had their own heartbeat. I shivered and crawled down my back. He huffed, his chest going up and down and his eyes and cheeks began to bleed a bit from how vicious he scratched his eyes. 

I grew queasy staring back into his glowing eyes in both fear and amazement. 

He slowly closed his eyes and fell limp. 

“Alfie…?” 

I snapped out of my trance and pulled Alfie into my chest. He went completely limp and didn’t react to my touch at all. I checked his heartbeat and breathing, he was still alive.

“Baby…?”

My lip quivered, my heart was being stomped on and dragged to the floor. Tears flowed down my wild eyes and soaked my cheeks as I squeezed him to my chest.

~~~

I gently pulled the covers over Alfie’s small form, looking down at him with great bewilderment and grief. My mind was still trying to connect the dots in my head, causing a growing migraine that pounded in my temples, my heartbeat echoing in my ears and a sharp pain throbbed on the back of my head every time I blinked. My eyes and cheeks tender and bright red from bawling so much, making me feel exhausted.

Nothing made sense. 

I took a seat on the corner of the bed and just covered my face in my hands, stifling back my cries, replaying the image of Alfie’s eyes in my head. 

I didn’t want to cry anymore. It hurt to cry. 

I wished Dante was here.

‘Please god, don’t let anything happen to Alfie.’

I sniffed trying to clear my congested nose but to no avail. I crawled into bed beside Alfie, pulling him to my chest to feel his breath exhaled on my chest, and drifted instantly to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I pinched the bridge of my nose and furrowed my eyebrows, feeling troubled. I raked my fingers through my hair and took a sip of my beverage, it gave me a bit of comfort as the hot drink trailed down my throat and down into my stomach. I hung my head low and shuffled to a more comfortable sitting position on Dante’s desk. 

My head still gently aches after yesterday's terrible headache. The second I woke up I waited and waited for Alfie to wake up but nothing. Hours turned into seconds as I stared at his sleeping face praying silently he would wake up. I spent the whole morning, without eating or drinking anything but waited in distress for Alfie to wake up. I rubbed my puffy eyes and inhaled the steam coming from my drink trying to clear my congested nose a bit.

I tried to stay hopeful because he was still breathing. I tried to convince myself he was just sleeping. 

“Please… wake up.” My voice cracked, feeling myself sink into the chair.

I heaved a long sigh, my stomach growling for food. I ignored it feeling too tired to cook or chew on anything. I started to feel alone again. The shop didn’t hush one whisper besides Alfie’s gentle breathing or my feet dragging from room to room, mindlessly trying to calm myself down.

I placed my head in my hands feeling cry threaten to break out, my lip quivered and I clenched my teeth trying to fight it back.

‘Alfie is going to be okay.’

I screamed at myself internally to bring myself together but it was beyond difficult to do this alone. Even though this would’ve happened before living at DMC, I wouldn’t have cared if I was crying alone. However, since I became used to having Dante, Lady, and Trish around me, and this painful solitary in this damn shop started to frustrate me.

That couldn’t have been normal. 

I didn’t know what to do or what to think. I was still speechless. 

My eyes trailed around Dante’s desk and spotted his amulet hanging on the corner, a framed picture of his mother. I hadn’t noticed he’d left without it, he usually never leaves it. I reached over and grabbed the cold stone in my hands, filling my rather small palm as I grazed the red stone with my finger. The chain dragged behind while I observed it more closely, seeing my own worn-out expression from its shine and taking in every detail of the gorgeous stone. Gold twirled and circling around the stone making it appear more elegant and bright. It was perfectly crafted with care and dedication.

It somehow gave me an odd sense of comfort. 

I gripped it in my hands as my mind started to float. 

_Where did you go, Dante?_

In the midst of my thoughts, I placed my head down on the table and zoned out from reality, mind racing with questions. 

~~~

A couple of knocks were heard outside the front doors. I lifted myself from the desk, not realizing I had fallen back asleep and stared at the door in wonder. The afternoon sun flowed through the two windows of the shop giving the room an orange and pastel blue hue. 

‘Maybe it’s Dante!’ 

I stood up and realized I still had the amulet in my hands, already warm from sleeping with it in my hand. I was going to put it down but couldn’t bring myself too and instead took it with me as I ran to the door, eyes glittering with anticipation and hope.

Please be him. Please be him.

“Dan-!...” 

I swung the door open but froze seeing an uninvited guest stand before me. An old, small and frail man, even stood shorter than me, had a cane before him as he tried to look up at me through wrinkly eyes. I gripped the amulet closer to my chest, feeling disappointed that it wasn’t Dante behind the door.

“Hello, can I help you?” 

He smiled revealing his yellow teeth that were caused by years of smoking. His wrinkly hand gripped the hand of the cane shaking a bit.

“Actually, yes dear. I-It’s Dante around by any chance?” He said through a shaky voice. 

“No… but I can leave a message for him.” 

“Oh, oh no I need him now.” 

I let out a weak chuckle at that. I needed him too, as much as I didn’t want to admit it. Hell, I didn’t even know where he went because I felt like I was invading his business if I asked.

“A-are you sure he isn’t here?” 

He weakly tried to look over my shoulder but I was taller than him by a whole head with his hunchback. I shook my head.

“No sir, but again, I can leave him a message when he gets back.” I tried to say politely.

“Hm.” He hummed and looked behind his shoulder weakly and around him, I stared at him in confusion and a bit uncomfortable. I shifted awkwardly. 

“Well then, he isn’t here so.” He snapped his head towards me, I flinched. 

“Let’s have a talk.” His voice had completely shifted from trembling to raspy and gravelly as he opened his eyes from the wrinkles to reveal his true eyes. 

His green snake eyes.

I gasped, taking a step back as he straightened himself from his hunchback position revealing he was actually taller than me. Before I could slam the door closed, I was suddenly pushed with some force, like a gust of wind struck me blowing across the room and hit the back wall. 

“GuaHAH!” 

My back, limbs, and head slammed onto the wall, coughing a bit of blood, and knocking all the air out my lungs. As if I was a ragdoll, I went limp and fell forward behind Dante’s desk, dropping the amulet as it rolled away and landed on my stomach. 

It all happened so fast. I wheezed horsley, trying to regain all the air that was squeezing out of me, I coughed out blood, and felt like all my energy from before had been sucked out of me. I trembled violently, trying to hold my cough and endure the throbbing pain from the impact.

A maniac and chilling laugh-filled echoed in the room following the doors slamming, shaking the wall decor of the shop.

“Yeah, I’d like to leave a message.” 

Footsteps approached me shivering a tremor in me realizing the situation I was in. I tried to get up but was unable to. A hand gripped the back of my neck, digging its nails on the sides of my neck, lifting me up and slammed me into the hard wall again. As my trembling knees were able to give up on me again, a hand pinned me to the wall by my neck, squeezing my throat. Spit and blood dripped on the corner of my mouth and down to my chin as I tried to gasp for air.

“A message written in your blood.” 

I opened my eyes seeing a sadistic grin filled with pure malice and intention and eyes boring into me. I weakly grabbed his wrist in a sad attempt to break free but was far too weak to cause any damage to him.

I still tried.

“You…” 

He leaned in inches from my face, squeezing tighter and completely shutting my oxygen out. The pressure in my head was immeasurable as it struggled to still circulate blood in my body, feeling my heartbeat in my temples and behind my eyes. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks as my vision started to cloud with stars, only seeing through a small dot in my vision. I looked at the ceiling in desperation. 

‘No! No no! Please!’ I cried out mentally.

“You are weak.” 

He spat out venom and lifted me up, gripping my neck. I weakly kicked/

“You are not worthy!” 

He roared and dug his nails in my skin, feeling liquid dribble down my neck and soaking my shirt. A loud ringing began to block out my surroundings in the background as his voice was slightly distant and muffled. I started to feel my eyes move slowly behind my skull, I tried to fight it.

“Look at you!” 

He hissed and released me. I dropped to my knees and my upper body slamming to the ground as my cheek hit the cold floor. I hacked out my lungs and splattered the floor with my blood. I wheezed in as much air as I could, regaining my senses back slowly as the ringing faded. With the little strength I had left, I gripped the floor in front of me in an attempt to drag my twitching body away. 

At that second of sheer hysteria, I started to believe I was going to be killed. 

I wept through my struggling for air.

A foot was pressed against my back. 

‘Please…’

“It's useless, Worm _._ ” 

He put all his weight on my back. Somehow, I managed to screech, hearing bones cracking. I cried out, my voice breaking in the air letting the world know my torment. 

My legs completely gave up, a scary thought popped in my head thinking he had possibly made me paralyzed. I suddenly took a deep breath and gagged, feeling something warm in the back of my throat threaten to rise, I covered my mouth trying to hold it in. 

“Have you no fight in you? You didn’t even try!” 

He growled sounding annoyed then kicking me, sending me sliding away and struck the wall with my side. 

I couldn’t hold it anymore, I vomited a dark red liquid out of me creating a pool around me. I gasped gently, feeling my consciousness starting to slip in and out. Beckoning stars circled my vision once more.

As I laid with my back against the wall and my aching side, my half-lidded eyes spotting Dante amulet swimming in a pool of my own blood. I wheezed, my body threatening me to give up.

 _Weakness_ ,

Agony,

Worthlessness. 

As I look at the man twitching uncontrollably in both exhaustion and grueling pain, I stare into his eyes still. With the smallest sense of bravery and courage, I made sure to take in every detail of his appearance.

I want to know who he was. 

“You-” I started to stammer but coughed. He grinned.

“Moth…ter-... fu.. cker.” I huffed, mouthing the words out. My voice was lost in my throat.

He tilted his head and looked at me with both amusement and mockingly. He chuckled, his mouth opening unnaturally wide. 

“I suggest watching your tongue young lady unless you wish a slower death.” His face contorted in disgust.

“Ungrateful. That’s what you are. You should’ve been left in the trash.” 

I was too weak to respond, I simply looked at him. 

“Now… I think I got a message to leave your boyfriend. But first, I’m going to rip you limb by limb.” He threatened and launched himself at me.

A flicker of horror shined in my eyes until a red dome flashed before my eyes covering me. I was shocked at the sudden flash of red, but before he had grabbed me, the dome sent an electric shock in him. He twitched him violently before he stumbled back looking at me in bewilderment. I observed the dome in confusion and astonishment, it glowed a faint red and had red clouds floated around the layer. 

My eyes fell on Dante’s Amulet swimming in a pool of my own blood, a beam of red light connected with the dome indicating the power of his protection was circling me. I gasped for air, my chest going up and down gently before I coughed more blood out. The pressure of cough had sent throbs of pain flow down my back, I shivered.

“What?” 

The man's eyes twitched like flames of fury and his expression turned into a rage before running to me and attacking the dome through fists and kicks. The dome flashed a brighter shade of red with every impact. 

I couldn’t help but crack a small grin at his struggle. He noticed me weakly mocking him and his snake eyes turned a lighter shade of green in anger as he screamed and tried to break my barrier.

After a few more minutes of him ruthlessly pounding to break it, my heavy eyes twitched side to side as tears and blood continued to slip out of my eyes and mouth. My dull eyes stared at Dante’s amulet pleadingly as more grunts and thumbing echoed in my head, becoming lost in the air like mist. 

A brighter glow filled my vision, I glanced at my arm seeing my veins begin to faintly underneath my skin. 

‘It’s happening again!’

The man stopped and took steps back huffing. He whipped his brow and kneel before me to make sure he was in my field of vision, chuckling darkly.

“Pathetic.” 

He simply spat out and got up, and headed for the door.

“Let’s continue this at a better time then.” He grinned at me one more time before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

A burning sensation panged my chest and body, I screamed as the pain grew sharper as I remember before. I dug my nails into my fists, looked at my beaten body, and was shocked to see that not only the veins in my arm glowed…

_But the rest of my veins were too._

The only thing that escaped from my body was whimpers and cries for help. I felt the veins suddenly pulse and contort as it boiled underneath my skin, creating excruciating torture waving in me. My chest glowed a brighter white than the veins being the pinpoint of my torment and pain, with every beat of my heart, it sent new waves of agony. 

The pain was too much...

Too much.

I was holding on a thread of consciousness until I couldn’t hold it. I finally gave in and laid there soaking in my own blood, staining my hair and clothes as I slipped away from reality like before.


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness. 

Everything around me was swallowed in a thick black void of darkness.

I stood up, taking in my new surroundings. To my left, right, above, and below me are painted in one color. I woke up in the same clothing I had on before. However, my veins weren’t glowing, my cheeks and mouth didn’t feel wet, I wasn’t covered in blood, I was completely fine, as if nothing ever happened.

‘Where am I?’ 

I started to look around to gain some kind of clue or even to spot a different color,

nothing. 

I pinched myself to see if I would feel something, 

nothing either.

“Uh…” I didn’t know what to do, hearing myself echo into nothingness.

‘Am I dreaming?’ I thought, trying to understand.

“MOMMMYY!!!” I jumped at the sound of Alfie screaming. On instinct, I ran towards his voice. 

“Alfie!!” I called out. 

“MAAAAA!!!” Alfie wails skipped a few of my heartbeats, growing tense and frightened.

“Alfie!!! I’m coming baby!!!” I spirited to his whimpers and weeps, each one cracking my heart.

I called his name out through heavy breaths, but I ran and ran, hearing his voice sounding closer, but more muffled. I had finally reached a ledge to which I jumped back upon spotting it and looked over. 

Alfie was at the bottom curled up in the middle of a patch of bright green grass in the center of a blue-colored void that gave contrast to the black void. His body trembled and his tears leaked out of his eyes creating a river circling the grass. I questioned the surroundings for a split second but slid down the ledge and ran towards my little boy.

“MOMMMMYYY!!!” He wailed, his voice crackling and shaky.

“Alfie! Alfie! I’m here I’m-ah!” 

I gasped and felt a grip on my ankle, sending me flat on the ground. I groaned, and tried to pull my leg free but saw a hand grip on my ankle tightly coming from the ground. I panicked and tried to kick it off.

“Get off!” 

I shouted but another hand was summoned by the ground and gripped on my other foot to stop the kicking. 

“Stop! I said- wHA!” 

I yelped as two more hands grasped my wrists as well, pulling me back and securing me flat on the ground. No matter how many times I struggled they had me pin down tight. I grunted and tried to move my limbs but to no avail I was weak against their grips.

“Why mommy…” 

A shiver went down my spine hearing the change of voice coming from Alfie and seeing him had stood upon the grass, looking down at me, tears still streaming down his cheeks and filled up the river. My eyes widened seeing his eyes.

_His blue eyes._

“Alfie! Baby!” I called out but his eyes flashed a tint of rage.

“Why did you let me go blind?” He said painfully.

I stopped moving. The question had struck me straight into my soul, I felt my heart rip in two. My lips quivered holding back a whimper.

“Why… did you let them take me?” 

“Alfie…”

“Did you wanted me to go blind?”

“A-Alfie…”

“You didn’t do anything to protect me.”

I struggled against their grips, screaming to break free. I needed to get to Alfie. He started crying blood instead of salty tears. His soul-crushing weeping followed in an unbroken stream. 

Don’t cry, don’t cry my love. Please.

_Guilt._

I flashed memories of my past in my head when Alfie had lost his eyes, a painful throb shivered in my chest, feeling the weight of the building resting on top of it. I weeped with him, as the memory repeated flashed in my head. 

Traumatic memories I tried so hard to forget.

“Do you love me, mommy?”

The pain in his voice and his expression was too much for me to handle. My stomach felt queasy and my head started buzzing as tears streamed down my cheeks, like a dam overflowing a river. 

“Yes! Yes! I love you so much, Alfie!” I horasly cried.

“I didn’t want anything to happen to you! I tried Alfie! I tried! B-b-but-” I choked on my own sobs and I coughed a bit. 

“I DID EVERYTHING I COULD!” I hiccuped and sobbed. The tears seemed endless, nonstop… unforgivable. 

The torment of my own mind echoed in my head.

“No, you never did.” He spat at me, words of toxicity burned my heart once they struck me. He glared at me. 

For the very first time, Alfie glared at me with eyes of _loathing._

I stared back at him. No words can describe the despair and anguish I felt at that exact moment. 

My own son, my precious boy, my little prince, was here looking at me with pure hatred.

Everything felt broken and lost. My world, in a flash, had been shattered and broken into a million pieces. 

The hands that were gripping my ankles and wrists were sinking me into the black floor like quicksand dragging me with them while I stare back with pleading and sorrowful eyes at Alfie.

“(Y/N)!” 

Someone shouted my name in a raspy voice, I glanced over and saw Dante, covered in blood and coughing out blood while being stabbed through the chest with his long sword in the middle. His white hair had turned red and his skin, no longer fair but soaked. He tried to keep his head up to look at me. I gasped.

“Dante!” I shouted, he grunted in pain as he weakly coughed out my name.

“Don’t… listen… to it.” He hacked out more blood, spilling out of his lips. He wheezed as he tried to gasp for air.

“T-that’s… not Alfie.” 

My eyes widened, looking back at Alfie once he said that. He was right. It was no longer Alfie but a beastly lizard figure standing before me, grinning down at me from ear to ear. 

It wasn’t Alfie.

It chuckled at me darkly sending a shiver of terror in me.

“I got you now.~” It mocked and turned to Dante, heading towards him.

I struggled and wiggled myself free but I realized I was shoulders deep into the ground.

“Dante!!!” 

I called out but I wasn’t able to move an inch. The creature grabbed Dante's sword out of his chest and plunged it into him once more, Dante hollering in pain. I was in hysteria trying to fight back the swallowing floor that was sinking me in faster. 

“Dante!! Fight Dante fight!”

I grunted but was no use, it reached my chin. I whimpered as the floor tickled my neck. The creature had grabbed Dante by the neck and slammed him to the ground having the sword float on his head. Dante laid on the ground, too weak to fight and stared at me dead in the eye.

“NO! NO NO!”

I cried but only heard a loud slam before the ground completely sucked me in.

~~~

I inhaled sharply, filling my lungs with cold air to brim, and sitting up covered in cold sweats. I huffed, trying to catch my breath as dread floated in my head and body. I placed a hand in my jumping chest and took in my surroundings in a frenzy. 

I was in the living room, laying on the couch still covered in now dry blood. It was early morning when the sun was peeking over the skyline over the buildings in the dawning clouds, creating a light orange hue.

‘Dante!’

I sniffled and held my breath, hearing my heartbeat in my head from the pressure and a faint ringing in my ears. Sweats rolled with my thighs and back in anxiety. 

I spotted Dante sleeping on the other couch stretched out and his legs dangled a bit out the edge from his height. A clear wave tickled my waterline while tears ran down my cheeks upon seeing him.

He was back.

He was finally back.

I broke down completely, trying to be quiet to not wake him up. I stifled my cries in my hands, my heart straining in distress mixed with relief. 

I finally felt safe again being around him. 

“Mmmh…” Dante muffled on the couch before shooting straight up once he noticed I was awake. I slowly looked at him, bawling.

“Danttteee….” 

I whined out, not being able to control my crying anymore. I didn’t care if he saw me cry, I was just so happy he was back. 

He scurred over me and kneeled down to reach me but without thinking, I hugged his neck. He froze at my reaction but relaxed and wrapped his strong arms around me, rubbing my back. 

“It’s okay…” He said.

Just by him saying that, 

That alone was better than a million words. 

I squeezed him tighter and cried on his shoulder, wanting him to hold me more.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” He breathed out.

My heart exploded in warmth rippling through my cold body and my sorrow was already beginning to fade. He had the power to calm down. No one else in my life has that power over me other than Alfie. 

I stayed in his arms. 

The only place I wanted to be at that moment.


End file.
